The Project
by crystalann0821
Summary: Bella is called by The Major of the Vampire army to help in a way this human nutritionist never thought possible. will she feel the mating pull the same as he does?
1. Chapter 1

Yep it's another one, hopefully a bit different to the many great stories out there. SM owns all original characters

Chapter 1

I love my car. The entire world has changed in the last few years but my car, the beast, has stayed the same. It's much older than me, a 1967 Mustang. Pitch black with silver pin stripes and white wall tires. She's a classic and she's all mine.

I take a deep breath smelling the reconditioned leather and it calms me, despite the fact that I'm driving to vampire military headquarters. If you look back a few years vampires and all the other supernaturals were creatures of fantasy and horror. But the invention of CCTV soon caught them in action and thrust them into the spotlight.

The government tried to keep it hush hush but really how could they? The government itself is made up of people and people like to do silly things, like post top secret security videos on you-tube. Many thought them just hoaxes until some local Washington idiot posted a vampire munching down on a young woman and a shape shifter changing into a wolf in a second to attack him.

I live in a small town called Forks in Washington state. When the world found out that the stuff of nightmares was real, people here felt relatively safe. It's funny to remember eating at the local diner and hearing people calm themselves by insisting that this was just another big city problem. It still makes me chuckle, after all, vampires are not heroine.

It turns out that this part of the world is a hot bed of supernatural activity. The continual overcast weather is perfect for vampires in hiding because they sparkle in direct sunlight. Does anyone else find it difficult to fear something that sparkles? Yeah, me too. The local Indian reservation is home to the same breed of shape shifter that was caught on film. Other tribal people who can shift throughout the world have been found as well, and each tends to change into a different animal. Some are for attacking like the locals who turn into wolves capable of killing vampires. Others have defensive shifts. Certain tribes in Papua New Guinea and Indonesia can turn into birds and fly away from danger.

I work in Port Angeles about an hour away as a nutritionist. It's a small practice but it's not a highly populated area and I enjoy the personal feel and being able to devote time to each of my clients. There is only me and Leah to run it. She is my receptionist and a Quilute, one of the shape shifting locals. She is the only woman ever to have shifted but she thinks this will change now. Apparently the presence of vampires is what sets off the gene and we have quite a few around here. Because of the weather, relative isolation, and access to the ocean Washington houses the vampire equivalent of West Point and their Pentagon.

I remember Leah coming clean to me that she was one of the supernaturals on the news.

"Um, Bella, there's something I think I should tell you." Her dark eyes looked straight into mine but her hands were twitching and wringing her skirt. Leah never looked nervous, so her appearing that way sent my own nerves on edge.

"Ok Leah. What's up?" Please don't tell me she's quitting, please don't tell me she's quit...

"You know all those news casts about shifters and stuff?" I nodded dumbly," Well, I'm a shifter. I'm actually the only woman to shift out of the Quilutes. And I know who is a vampire because it causes my hackles to rise and I want to kill them. It's instinct. I...I hope you can understand."

I laughed in relief. "Oh Leah I thought you were quitting!"

She looked at me puzzled. " So you're not angry and I'm not fired?"

I may lose points as her boss by saying this but what the Hell, "Honey you've worked here since the start. You've seen me turn into a bitch. Just because you can turn into a bitch literally doesn't matter."

Her mouth hung open in shock for half a second before she smiled, "Oh you are so going to pay for that Bella. I'm gonna get one of my pack mates to piss on your tires!"

I had seen some of those wolves, they would more likely pee on my roof they were so big. In the end I was happy to know that about Leah. In a strange way it made me feel safer. She had been a good friend and an exceptional employee. If this was the supernatural world I figured it must be like the human world. Some of them would be unkind, rude, and selfish. But others, like Leah, would be strong, caring, and always good for a laugh. Sarcasm is the universal language around here.

So saying this you can see why it was odd for me to see her as she was yesterday. Her shoulders were tense and her lips drawn into a tight line. When Leah tries to put on a "professional face" it usually comes across as cold, but this was seething.

"Miss Swan, you have a visitor, a Mrs. Charlotte Whitlock." My brows furrowed and I mouthed "is everything ok?" To which she shivered and mouthed, "Vampire."

Ah, now I see. Leah's natural instincts were telling her to eat my visitor. "Show her in please and if you need to, go get some fresh air." She nodded tightly and left the room.

In the time it took me to turn around in my chair there was a beautiful lady vampire in my office. She was smaller than my 5' 4'' by an inch or two. Her hair was like white gold and hung long and straight down her back. She was dressed casually in jeans and a fitted shirt. She would look like a petite model if she wasn't smiling at me with glowing burgundy eyes.

God I feel frumpy around vamps. I have dark long hair and brown eyes. My skin is pale by human standards. I'm also in my late twenties and swear that gravity is getting to me early. I'm about as average as you can get.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I'm Bella Swan. Please sit down."

She moved like a whisper and shook my extended hand," Oh Bella thank you so much for seeing me without an appointment."

I noticed a southern drawl to her voice and smiled remembering my younger days growing up in Phoenix with my scatter brained mother. "That's quite alright, luckily I had some free time. So how can I help you?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I have a proposition for you, well really my husband does. I wanted to invite you to our home so that the two of you could talk."

She looked at me with hope and open kindness before she said, " And I'm sorry about upsetting your receptionist. It's tough for shifters not to spring out at every vamp they see. She did really well to control herself especially since she seems so young."

I laughed nervously, " In the service industry there is always someone who makes us want to attack them but Leah is very professional. What is it exactly that your husband wants with me?"

She let out a huff, "I'm not completely sure. He's the captain under Major Jasper Whitlock. They help to train newborn vampires and vampires with gifts for the Volturi. A while back they started talking about having to find a dietician for humans. Then today I was asked to come and invite you out."

I waited for my instincts to kick in and tell me to scream for Leah, but it didn't happen. Instead I was intrigued. The Volturi were well known and since humans could not govern vampires they did it. After all they could break out of our handcuffs and jails with the greatest of ease.

"You said Major Whitlock. Are you related?"

A brilliant smile crossed her glorious face. "I thought you'd pick up on that. He is our sire, he made us vampires during the Southern Wars. He also set us free, so while we treat him with the respect he deserves we love him like a brother."

That made sense in a strange familial vampire way, I suppose. The Southern Wars had been a hot topic when vampires came into public knowledge. It was the vampire version of the Holocaust, bloody and heartless. With my instincts still not kicking me but my curiosity rearing its head I nodded," Alright Mrs. Whitlock, I will at least come to see what this is all about."

Her smile almost blinded me, "Wonderful the boys will be so happy. Oh and I'll do my best to keep them on their good behaviour but they are men. If you meet the Major please don't think he's rude. He's just the quiet type. Unfortunately my husband, Peter, isn't."

That was just yesterday. All night my thoughts were racing. Should I rewrite my will? Maybe I could rub garlic, onions, and fish all over myself. I know it won't kill them but I doubt they would want to eat a woman who smelled like that.

In the end I skipped the repellent body rubbings and settled on my vanilla body cream. I popped on a sleek black suit with a shell pink top underneath. Topping it off were my favourite black pumps that made me feel powerful. I needed all the confidence I could muster for this.

I pulled up to the front gate and had to get buzzed through. It was wrought iron but moved as smooth and quiet as the wind. I was surrounded by tall trees on both sides of the winding drive. They almost blocked out the sun and added to my nervousness. Suddenly the lane widened and I was in front of an imposing mansion.

The bricks were a dark red and there were actual turrets on each end of the huge home. The accents were stark white with a bronzed eagle as the door knocker. I stepped out of my car and looked around. There were trees of every size and beautifully maintained flowerbeds. The lawns were vast seas of green cultured and cut to the perfect uniform height. I would expect no less for the home of a high ranking military man of any species.

I took a deep calming breath and ran my fingers through my hair before climbing the steps and ringing the doorbell. Guess the eagle is just for a show.

A moment later Charlotte Whitlock opened the door once again blinding me with her huge smile, "Bella! I'm so happy you came. Please come in."

I shook her hand and followed her inside. We stepped into a large open room decorated in gold and burgundy with occasional touches of royal blue. There was a dark wood staircase off to the side that matched the wooden furniture such as the bookcase and coffee table. Above the massive fireplace was a piece of art that portrayed an angel tending to men fallen in battle. It was a masculine room but classy.

"Oh honey breathe, it's going to be ok. Have a seat and I'll be right back." Charlotte patted me on the arm hard enough to bruise. As I took that deep breath she reminded me to indulge in I wondered if I would ever get used to pint sized gladiators like Charlotte.

As I blinked I felt a breeze blow through the room and as my eyes opened I noticed two figures in the lounge area. One was the mini hulk Charlotte and I'm guessing from the proud look on her face that the man standing next to her was her husband.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my husband and mate Captain Peter Whitlock." The man in front of me had sandy brown hair tied back and a mischievous grin. His red eyes actually twinkled as he extended his hand.

"Howdy there Miss Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Well kiss my grits, a southern vampire gentleman.

I couldn't hold back the small giggle and I shook his hand, "Captain Whitlock the pleasure is mine, although I admit that I'm still curious as to what you would need with a human nutritionist."

He smiled warmly, "First thing, call me Peter. Second if it's alright with you I'd like to wait for the Major."

I understand rank means as much in the vampire world as it does in the human one so I started to say yes when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned and saw the most imposing man I've ever seen. He was also the most beautiful and then he unleashed his commanding and downright sensuous voice onto the room.

"I'm here captain, no need to keep our visitor waiting." I noticed the exhaustion in his voice or perhaps it was disdain for the mere human. Part of me was insulted while the other part wanted to go cry in my bedroom. In a matter of seconds he was standing in front of me where he finally raised his face to mine.

His hair fell in honeyed waves to his chin and surrounded a face carved from sin. High cheek bones gave him a regal look as did his strong straight nose. There was some kind of texture to his skin, especially around his jaw. I wanted to look closer but knew staring was rude and dumb considering who he was. He parted his lush lips to speak and I only had a second to notice that his eyes were the colour of caramel before he spoke.

"Thank you for coming today Miss Swan. We are in need of your help." I extended my hand in greeting not at all expecting the warm shock that his touch delivered. I looked at our joined hands with a furrowed brow before looking at him, seeing the same perplexed expression on his perfect face.

I had to speak to avoid bimbo status, " Yes Major but I'm afraid that I'm still unsure about what use you might have for me."

A telltale blush took over my cheeks as I realised how my comment could have been taken. His full lips quirked slightly before once again relaxing into their stern posture. "Well, Miss Bella please take a seat and we will tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow I'm blown away by all the people who have added this to their favs. Guess I'm not the only one who wishes vampires would be discovered as being real. Thanks guys, you make my day. SM owns all original characters.

Ch2

I am not in high school, I am not in high school. I figured repeating that mantra would help me to avoid drooling over the highly dangerous and extremely attractive vampire in front of me. Just to be sure it was working I pretended to scratch an itch near the corner of my mouth.

Trying to look as professional as possible I lowered myself onto the burgundy couch, letting my fingers rub against the golden filigree that decorated its surface. Its raised texture reminded me of his skin and helped to calm me. Charlotte took a seat next to me while the Major sat in a large chair across from us. The captain stood at his flank confidently and sent me a little wink.

"Miss Swan as I'm sure you know vampires are trying to make themselves more welcome in the human world. While there are some who still believe humans to be a simple food source, most of us wish to live peaceably." The Major's voice was deep and strong while his tone left no room for interruption. It was like honey and I had to remind myself to concentrate on what he was actually saying.

He seemed so serious that I stupidly tried to lighten the mood by smiling and saying, "Yes that's what the press reports say Major." A dark look shadowed his face. "I meant no offence Major. But to be honest I am human. I can't even trust my own governing bodies. I'd unhappily assume that a politician is a politician no matter his species."

He nodded his head curtly making his golden curls ghost across his strong jaw line. "That's fair I suppose. The situation as it is though has more and more vampires interacting with humans, some of them romantically. It has come to our attention that some of the human women in these couplings are able to become pregnant."

I swallowed thickly, wondering what that would mean for those women and what the hell that had to do with a nutritionist from bum fuck Washington.

"So far it has only happened twice, but both women have sadly died. The child within them starves them and ravages their bodies because the child's vampiric nature makes it crave blood, even if it is the blood of its mother. The women are quite frankly sucked dry from the inside out. Whatever vitality is left is quickly extinguished during the delivery and they die."

Another thick swallow. "And I could help in what capacity?"

"You have knowledge of human nutritional requirements during pregnancy. We can give you the data that we have so far concerning the needs of the foetus. We would like you to pair with Dr. Cullen in treating and caring for these women and children."

I knew the name Cullen and was complimented that they would consider me to work with him. He was several centuries old and has worked as a human doctor for much of that time, able to withstand the smell of blood to treat the sick and injured. He was also a major figure in the world as trying to show the human friendly face of vampires. Sort of a poster boy for 'let's all be friends'.

There were just so many variables in this situation and that left me uneasy. I like knowing all the available information. "So how would that work?"

Charlotte took my hand. "Well Sugar we will first introduce you to Dr Cullen of course. The program will really be handled between the two of you. Then we could put the information in the Red Pages if everything works out."

The Red Pages was like the vampire friendly Yellow Pages. When vampires came out to the public some people decided to advertise that they were vamp-friendly. It has real estate agents, clothing stores, and sadly enough, personal ads. If gorgeous immortal creatures can't get a date, what hope do the rest of us have?

"I think that the idea definitely has merit. I suppose it's just not an area I ever thought of specialising in." I let out a nervous laugh and the Major leant forward.

"Miss Swan, I understand that this is most likely a strange offer but there is going to be a greater need. Vampire groupies are everywhere and even a vampire man is still a man." His perfect blonde eyebrow rose in humour but I failed to see it. I thought about him and those groupies and wanted to storm out of his opulent home, back to my shape shifting secretary and modest life.

But this could not be about my ego or my desire to mount the military man in front of me. It was about women who could use my help and an opportunity to work with a great doctor.

"Ok. I would love to meet with Dr Cullen to discuss this further and then we can see where we go from there."

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"Please Major, call me Bella."

The Captain smirked at me and it took all of my strength not to stick my tongue out at him like a petulant child. Charlotte must have caught on. She walked to him lazily and then smacked him in his head. It sounded like a clap of thunder or a bowling alley. I think I love her.

"Thanks Charlotte."

"No problem Sugar. Why don't I go with you to Dr Cullen's home and we can leave these two here?"

"You're taking her to his home?" The Major asked in a low tone.

Charlotte gave him a challenging look before replying innocently, "Of course Major. Why wouldn't I?" She looked at me with a warm question on her stone face.

It was all happening so fast that I felt a sickening case of vertigo. "Um, yeah sure. I mean ok. That's fine."

I stood up as the Captain came around and shook my hand. He stepped back and the Major did the same, but he held it longer causing the storm of electricity to build on my skin again.

"Th-thank you Major."

"Please, call me Jasper Miss Bella."

I nodded an agreement that I didn't mean and dropped his hand before grabbing my bag and headed for the safety of my car with Charlotte behind me.

I wasn't entirely sure what was going on but my intuition told me that I wasn't getting the entire story. There was some crucial part of that conversation that I was no part of. Whatever it was, the Major did not seem pleased. I was roused from my musings by Charlottes tinkling voice.

"Well Sugar that was interesting. Do you want me to drive or should I just give you directions?"

"Huh? Oh no I'll drive. Vampires drive like crazy. My baby is to be babied."

Charlotte laughed and filled the silence. Too bad it couldn't chase the electricity out of my being.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, the response to this story gives me tingles. You guys make my days. SM owns all original charcters.

Ch 3

While the military headquarters I had just left exuded power, the Cullen mansion gave off a feeling of warm grace and welcoming comfort. It was three stories tall and a faded white colour sitting in the middle of an opening and surrounded by trees. There was a lovely large porch out the front and as soon as Charlotte and I pulled up it was occupied by two people.

The man I recognized as Dr. Cullen. He was tall but not imposing and his head was covered by blonde hair that was neatly combed. His smile was warm and his eyes were kinder then any I had ever seen. It seemed even his clothes were chosen to be non-threatening. Really who could be scared of a man in beige chinos?

Next to him stood a caramel haired beauty who emitted sunshine like most people emit sweat. She was smaller than her companion but had a warm presence with a bright smile. Charlotte and I stepped up to greet them.

"You must be Miss Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." He reached out to shake my hand and I complied wondering if I'd ever get used to the frigid temperature of their hands.

"Hello but please call me Bella. Lovely to meet you as well Esme."

She smiled again. "Please come in. I know that you all have many things to discuss."

The inside of the home didn't quite match the outside as it was all so modern. Every line was clean and straight, resembling a hotel lobby with well balanced colour and lay out. The amount of crème made me nervous and had me wishing I had some hand sanitizer in my purse to clean up with. We all took seats on the large couches and Carlisle started things right away.

"Bella I'm not sure how much you have been told so I will simply start at the beginning. Humans and vampires have both existed together for millennia but until recently have stayed separate as societies. Essentially we are two different species although only just."

"Are we closer than humans and monkeys?" Ok Bella, act like an idiot in front of the genius doctor that you're meant to work with. Good idea.

Carlisle laughed in good humour. "Actually, no. I don't mean this to sound insulting but just as humans evolved from your monkey cousins vampires are sort of the next step in evolution."

And all this time I thought there was a missing link. Turns out-I'm the missing link. Great.

"That in essence is what allows the two species to breed. We have mostly the same chromosomes as humans but also a few others. These allow the exchange of genetic material and the resulting pregnancies."

I nodded my head. It made sense in a sci-fi kind of way. Besides, who was I to question the guy with the extra chromosomes?

"Major Whitlock said something about us being able to balance the needs of the mother and the foetus. How do you propose we do that?"

He sighed deeply. "There are two main problems that we would be dealing with. The first is the needs of the child which include blood. The last woman who died was able to regain some strength after drinking blood. This helps the foetus to grow while allowing the mother to maintain some of her own nutrients."

Ok eww. I know that vampires drink blood but to hear of a human doing it seemed oddly wrong. "And the second problem?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment before returning to his doctor persona. "The second problem is the birth. The casing around the child makes ultrasound impossible as it is as tough as our skin. When the baby is ready to be born it basically tears its way out of the womb. This results in the mother bleeding to death quite quickly."

I kind of wanted to throw up. I was never one of those women who wanted to be a mother because I had always heard that delivery was so painful. This sounded horrific and made me glad to be on the pill. Not that I had had any use for it in ages but that's not the point right now.

"Do you have any ideas as to how we can attack this? I mean you're the vampire and the doctor. I'm just the human veggie pusher." I smirked at him trying to relieve some of the tension in the air. It worked as everyone had a bit of a chuckle.

"Yes I do but first, are you willing to meet some more of my family?"

I nodded my head and Esme called out for 'kids'. A huge man appeared at the top of the stairs. Wait. Make that a huge vampire and he was holding a blonde woman who would have been stunning if it was not for her emaciated body and grey face.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my son Emmett Cullen and his fiancée Rosalie Hale." Emmett sat the woman down and grabbed my hand gently in his mammoth icy mitts.

"Nice to meet you Bella. This is my Rosie." The pride, love, and fear was all there in his soft golden eyes.

I shook her hand and was shocked that she was just as cold as them despite her being very much human. My eyes reached the Cullens and all three of them were silent and had wet looking eyes.

"I see that this cause has become personal for you Carlisle. "

When he answered his voice was slightly choked up. "Yes it is. Rose here is just as much our beloved child as the others are. She and Emmett are mates." I looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?"

"For vampires finding your mate is a rarity. Most never find them. I was lucky enough to be Esme's doctor when she tried to kill herself so I knew that she was it for me before I changed her. My other two children have not found their mates. Emmett met Rose after vampires became public knowledge. It's an unstoppable force Bella. You must understand I am not trying to be dramatic when I say that if Rose dies, Emmett will find a way to follow her. It is not possible to continue living without your mate once you have found them."

Talk about a double edged sword. You got to have a profoundly deep connection but it was also the biggest imaginable weakness. I couldn't imagine giving someone that kind of power over me.

"So what is Rose's status now?" I would have asked her but the woman could barely keep her eyes open. She was so weak and fragile. How was she supposed to sustain another life on top of her own which was already slinking away?

"She is three weeks pregnant. Typical gestation time with these couplings is only two months. The accelerated growth of the foetus is another hardship on her obviously. Her pulse is higher than normal and her blood pressure is low. As you know blood volume increases during pregnancy however hers is lower than what is normal before conception."

In medical speak, she was fucked.

"Alright so basically you are here to take care of the baby and I'm here to care for mommy, correct?" he nodded. "So what happens during the birth? How do we deal with that?"

Emmett looked at me like a child seeing Santa Claus for the first time. "You're going to help my Rosie?"

I had never had the urge to hug random gigantic vampires, but I found it hard to stay in my seat. "I'm going to do as much as I can."

He nodded before looking again at his dying mate. The look on his cherubic face was heart breaking.

"The end part is one we haven't solved yet." Carlisle looked frustrated. Esme looked crushed and Charlotte was looking at me with an encouraging grin.

I had a thought but I wasn't sure if it was crazy or not. "Carlisle vampire venom can heal many things correct? I mean you said earlier that you saved Esme with it."

"Yes that's right." He said hesitantly.

"If we can get Rose as healthy as possible could we use the venom somehow to save her? Of course there is the chance that it would change her."The basic mechanics of changing into a vampire were widely known. They bite and inject you with venom which spreads through the body. I've heard that it's an agonizing three days of pure pain but some humans actively sought out someone to sire them. I was lost in my own thoughts when Esme clapped.

"Bella what a brilliant idea! Emmett you and Rose were getting ready to change her before she fell pregnant so that's not a worry. Carlisle, will it work?"

His eyes had a far off calculating look about them before he started nodding. "It just might. If we can get her to a more stable point the venom may be able to save her in time. It will come down to timing and there are a few ideas I have to play with. Oh Bella thank you. Thank you for helping us."

One minute I was sitting there and the next I was encased in darkness against a stone wall, but the wall was shaking. It was then that I realised that Emmett was hugging me. I patted him with my two free fingers.

"It's ok Emmett. We're going to do our best." And that's all we could do.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys finally here is the Major's view on things. Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to faves. Always make me smile. SM own all original characters.

Chapter 4

JPOV

It was much harder than I thought, practically impossible, but I held myself in my seat as Charlotte lead Bella through the front door and away from me. Behind me Peter was chuckling.

"And just what the hell is so funny Peter?"

"You fucker. I thought you were gonna hold the poor woman down and lick her from toes to tits."

I growled at him not liking one bit him talking about Bella's body parts. That and my own embarrassment because that was exactly what I had wanted to do. It was at least part of it.

"Did you know Captain?" I laced my voice with as much authority as I could attempting to convey that I was in no mood to joke around about this.

"You mean about her being your mate? Naw I honestly didn't. Became pretty damn obvious though and right quick. Even Char picked up on that shit. "My authority didn't mean a damn thing because the fucker was still grinning like a madman.

"If you didn't know why have you been so insistent that she was the one to handle this project?" I'm happy I'm not human. My teeth would be dust with how hard I was grinding them.

"When you brought up the nutritionist thing I looked into a bunch of them. She's smart, well respected and I figured she'd be open to it since she knows her receptionist is a puppy. You know about my feelings, I just followed them and picked her."

I didn't like that she had a shape shifter working for her. They could be volatile vicious beasts and her fragile human body was entirely too easy to break. Fragile but sinfully tempting, and I wouldn't be the only one to notice.

"But if she's working with Carlisle she will be around Edward. I don't want to have to kill the good doctor's favourite son."

That wasn't entirely true. Killing Edward wouldn't bother me too much. We got along alright most of the time but we didn't have much in common. I was a career soldier, he was an accomplished musician. I fought in the Southern Wars, he only killed people while rebelling against daddy. I kept to myself and he spent his time burying his dick in every pussy that came his way.

The thought of him trying to move on Bella made venom well in my mouth. I'd rip his pretty boy head off and use it as a keychain if he so much as breathed on her.

"Calm down there Major. I did background search on Bella and she ain't no easy floozy. I highly doubt his brand of bullshit is gonna impress her one damn bit."

His words soothed me a bit. My nature was telling me to get to her and claim her, mark her as mine so that no one would be stupid enough to try anything. But she was human. Humans feel the mating pull as well but it does not affect them instinctually so they are able to fight it. There was no such hope for me.

As soon as she walked in I knew that I was done for. Her dark eyes spoke to me in a language only we could know. The pale skin of her cheeks pulsed with her perfumed blood when she blushed and her voice covered me like a blanket on a cold night. She was curvier then most women liked to be these days and for that I was eternally grateful. Popsicle sticks don't do a damn thing for me maybe because I came from the south at a time when women were hearty and strongly built for the labours of country life.

My need for her was making me, um, frustrated if you get my drift. "Ok Yoda, since you know all, tell me what the fuck I do now? "

Peter just smiled his all knowing smile that made me wanna slap him something fierce. "Well Major there are a couple things I'd suggest. She's a human woman so you're gonna have to court her like one. Don't be so stiff when you talk to her, I thought the poor thing was gonna have a heart attack."

Hate to say it but he had a point. See I'm an empath. I can feel people's emotions and even manipulate them. It's one of the reasons I'm so good at my job. Newborns can be moody crazy fuckers so being able to send out calming vibes is damn handy.

Bella handled herself well outwardly but she was feeling overwhelmed and as much as it pained me to say she was a bit intimidated by me. As if I could ever hurt her. The thought was repugnant.

Because I'm a paranoid prick I texted Charlotte to ask her how Bella was. She responded a few minutes later saying that they would be back shortly but that Bella was brilliant and she had something called a girl crush. I will forever regret getting satellite hooked up. Char ain't been right since she started watching MTV.

I paced impatiently waiting for them to return and all the while Peter's grinning at me like a cat with a canary feather sticking out of his mouth.

It wasn't too long before I heard Bella's beast of a car pull up. Not gonna lie, the fact that my girl drove a car like that had a certain part of me standing at full attention and made me think of taking her on the hood, in the backseat, and anywhere else we could. I heard one door open then shut before the car pulled away. Charlotte came in alone but bathed in Bella's fresh sweet scent.

"Where's Bella? Why didn't you invite her in?"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow at me. "She was tired Jasper, after all she's human. They need sleep and she's had a big day."

I exhaled loudly and felt my mouth move into an unfamiliar shape. Holy fuck, I was pouting.

"It went great though and Doc Cullen is impressed with her. She's signed on to help Rose out and any others that pop up. I thought Emmett was gonna crush her he hugged her so hard." I didn't like him touching her but I knew Emmett. He only had eyes for Rose and despite his size he really was just a big ole' teddy bear.

Edward was the one I was worried about. "Did she meet anyone else?"

"I'm assuming you mean Edward. Yeah he came in later trying to act all suave and shit. Oh guess what? He can't read Bella's mind. It was the funniest shit I ever seen watching him scrunch up his face to try and hear her. Looked like he needed to take a shit."

I would have paid to see that but I had more pressing issues on my mind. "Was he trying to make a move on her?"

"Of course he was. He's Edward Cullen, unstoppable playboy. Unfortunately for him, she knew that and put him in his place right quick. He stayed around and Doc told him Bella's ideas. Even he was impressed."

Of course he was. Bella was gorgeous, smart, and caring. That wasn't a combination you saw too often especially in someone single. Was she single? I groaned knowing that this could be an issue and that it was most likely gonna end with me lighting him on fire. I didn't think Bella would like that for some reason.

I decided that what I really needed then was to be near my mate so I got her address from Charlotte and ran over there. She lived in a small duplex that was well past its prime. The paint was chipping off and only one bush produced any flowers. I noticed however that her car was covered, protecting it from the rainy nights and days here in Washington.

I snuck around back looking for a window that wasn't covered only to find that there wasn't one. Seems my girl liked her privacy. I had to crouch in a very unnatural position to peek between the curtains. There she was all pink and freshly showered. She was clad in old soft looking sweats and her dark tresses were piled on top of her head exposing her elegant throat. Wire framed glasses sat on her nose and I growled low feeling my body react to her.

I stayed there and watched her all night, unable and unwilling to miss a second of her life. Most of the night she spent bent over a small dark timber dining room table scribbling in a notebook and nibbling her full bottom lip. How much I ached to kiss those lips.

She didn't lie in bed until almost two in the morning and even then she seemed to have trouble getting to sleep. I sent her lethargy and peace and watched as she finally succumbed to rest. I was getting ready to leave as I was expecting a call from Aro, head of the Volturi but just as I was removing myself from my hiding place she started to mumble.

Even my vampire hearing couldn't make much sense of what she was saying. Something about staying away from the bananas. I laughed and shook my head and just as I turned to leave she groaned my name.

Aro could stick a lit match up his ass, there was no way I was leaving my mate now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello again guys. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviews and adds. Makes me smile like an idiot. SM owns all original characters

Ch 5

BPOV

When I woke up the following day I was shocked. Insomnia had plagued me most of my life particularly when I had something big going on, but last night I had crashed hard.

I had stayed up late going over everything I had learned and tried to pair that with things that I already knew. Carlisle and I had spent so long discussing the situation that they ordered me pizza and offered to let me sleep in one of their guest rooms. As tempting as it was I really prefer to be alone at times so I ate the pizza but chose to go home.

While at the Cullens yesterday I had met the rest of the family. Alice was a young looking tiny hyper whirlwind. Her spiky hair and big eyes reminded me of the Powerpuff girls. She has visions of the future though they are not always set in stone. I wish she could tell me if we were onto the right things but she couldn't see me or anything I was involved with.

Carlisle thought that I may have a latent ability, namely that I am something called a shield. This idea was further enhanced when the prodigal son returned. Edward Cullen, well known playboy, musical genius, and mind reader. Except for me. I hate to admit it but I loved that I was the exception to this particular rule.

Edward came on to me pretty strong and Carlisle looked uncomfortable. I politely informed him that I had heard of many of his exploits and that I was not looking to be the next one. It didn't really surprise me when he simply shrugged his shoulders and joined the conversation. After all, plenty of women were more than willing to be his next play thing. Carlisle gave me a thankful and apologetic glance and I waved him off.

Don't get me wrong, Edward was gorgeous even for a vampire. His face and body were like finely shaped sculpture, the ideal of male beauty. However I felt nothing other than acceptance at his textbook beauty. He was too perfect to be interesting, too polished, and way too experienced for my taste.

I got out of my bed and after handling business in the bathroom made my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a tall glass of diet Pepsi and grabbed some mixed grain bars. Yes I'm a nutritionist and know that breakfast is important, however eating in the morning has always made me nauseous. I once again took a seat at my small dining table to look over my notes.

Carlisle was mostly handling the well being of the foetus and I was taking care of Rose. It didn't escape my attention that our first test case was a member of the good doctor's own family and the pressure I felt about that was very real. Also I had gotten to know Rose some last night and found myself already attached to the sickly mother to be.

Her snarky sense of humour and fierce love of her adopted family and child gave me hope. So many ill people lose themselves in their illness and that can greatly affect how efficient treatment is. I could see that in Rose we had a patient who was going to fight her way through as much as her body would allow. That's where I come in.

Low blood pressure was usually easy enough to fix. We could raise her water and salt intake which along with the other treatments should help to raise her blood volume. After a test yesterday I saw that she was deathly anaemic so Doctor Cullen had prescribed extra iron tablets along with a pre-natal vitamin.

I wasn't sure if vitamin A would affect a vampire foetus like a human and I was hesitant to take that chance. Because of that I've implemented a no orange vegetable rule, so no pumpkin, sweet potatoes or carrots. I'm pretty sure the baby wouldn't need help with its eyesight.

She would need plenty of iron and b vitamins so lots of red meat and green leafy vegetables. Also she needed just plain old fat to get some meat on her bones, so Rose has to have three milkshakes per day made with a high calorie and nutrient rich powder instead of regular dessert syrup. They taste like shit but most people would still choose a shitty milkshake over death. I mean really, she already has to drink blood.

I saw the birth as the big problem. It was a pretty intimate thing to change someone into a vampire and the couple both agree that they want it to be Emmett's venom that does the job. The issue with that though is keeping his bloodlust under control when there's so much of the stuff around. Normal human deliveries are blood baths and those babies weren't ripping through their mothers stomachs. I was still contemplating this when I heard a knock on the door.

When I opened it there stood Charlotte, sparkling in the sun and smiling like she was here to sell girl scout cookies. Mmm thin mints and tagalongs. Yum. I laughed a little and waved her in.

"What ya up to sugar?" She asked as she plopped down onto the loveseat across from me.

"Thinking of a way to get Emmett's venom into Rose without him trying to eat her." I said it flatly and it didn't hit me until I heard the words how odd it truly sounded. Charlotte didn't seem at all phased.

"Don't worry, you'll come up with something. What else are you doing for the day?"

"Um, I didn't have any plans. Why did you need me for something?" I was silently sulking. In all honesty I was hoping to get some work done and that I wouldn't have to change out of my pj's today.

She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "I thought we could go dress shopping."

I laughed. "Charlotte, you're built like a petite model and I'm sure whatever you wear will be torn off by Peter in a hurry." Yesterday on our way back to military HQ she had explained mating to me a bit more, with a lot of graphic details. I wasn't going to admit that some of those details had appeared in my dreams last night with a certain Major as my co-star.

"Oh sug, for a smart human you sure like to make things difficult. We need to go shopping for you. You're gonna need a dress for the fundraising gala."

She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her like she had gone completely off her rocker.

"What gala is this? I'm not invited to any gala, I don't do galas." Ever say a word so many times it starts to sound funny? Try it with gala. Happens after the second time it's that ridiculous.

"Of course you're invited! Doc Cullen invited you last night. It's one of those events where bigwigs from the vampire and human world get together and raise money for causes that will help unite us all." She said the last part like the guy who refs boxing matches.

I laughed at my new friend. "Well that sounds great but it doesn't change the fact that I don't do galas. As you can see I'm more of a comfy type of dresser then couture."

She gave me a look like a mother gives her child when he doesn't want to get in the bathtub. "Honey I hate to tell you this but last night you accepted the doctor's request for you to make a speech. It's in two weeks, time's a wasting young one!"

My mouth hung open. Me? Speech? My throat closed up at the idea. Exhaustion is a dangerous thing. And can lead to humiliating circumstances.

"Charlotte no! I can't make a speech in public, in front of a room full of dignitaries. I don't even have a date!" The humiliation just kept adding up in my mind.

"Hon, lots of people won't have dates, it's the 21st century for God's sake. Now get your butt up or I'm gonna have to drag you."

She just sat there with her little Herculean arms crossed and a smug grin on her face. I huffed but stood up to go to my bedroom and get dressed for the torture ahead. I did everything to distract myself from the thought that kept running through my mind. Humming didn't work, neither did listing the Greek alphabet. No matter what I did it found a way to invade my thoughts.

I wonder if the Major is bringing a date?

Gah I'm pathetic! Every time Carlisle or Emmett looked at their mates with adoration or placed a soft hand on them just to make sure they were still there Jasper's face appeared in my mind's eye. His soft golden girls that surrounded his strong face tickled the edge of my consciousness. My body ached for something it had never had, total consumption by a man, and because I'm a masochist I had chosen a vampire Major as the man I wanted.

I sighed deeply and joined Charlotte back in the living room. She jumped up and swatted me on my backside to get me moving. She laughed when I let out a little squeak. We jumped into her truck, a huge silver thing that looked way too big for her to handle, or anyone smaller than Emmett for that matter.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions after yesterday Sugar. You can ask anything you want, I live with Peter and Jasper so not much can offend me." She sent me a sarcastic grin. This was my opening but I wasn't sure if I could take it. How obvious would my attraction be? And how hard would she laugh at me if she knew?

"What do you do while the boys are training newborns?" I figured out I'd circle around the issue of Jasper.

"I piece the newborns together when they tear each other apart. Sometimes I help with the training especially if there's females there." I nodded my head. "Bella why don't you just ask me what you really want to know?"

Busted again. Damn perceptive supernatural mini hulks. "I guess I am a bit curious about Jasper. Why is he called Major? Why does his skin look different?"

She sighed heavily. "He earned the title Major during the Southern Wars. Jasper was a Major in his human life too but of course that's a whole lot different. He is a kind soul but that does not apply to people on his bad side. He survived where no one else could. That texture on his skin? Those are scars, bite marks from all the newborns he trained and killed while under Maria. Me and Peter have 'em too though nowhere near as many."

I wanted to be strong and invincible, because in that moment I was furious with this Maria person. She had done that to Jasper, had let his body be ravaged for her own gain. She was a well known figure who had since been killed by the Volturi. Too bad, I wanted to make the bitch suffer.

"You alright there hon?" Charlotte held my hand and I realised I had been shaking in my rage. It took a few deep breaths before I calmed down enough to answer her.

"I'm ok. I just wish he hadn't had to go through that, that none of you did." I tried to make it sound like righteous outrage at the whole situation instead of only Jasper's behalf.

"You and me both sister, but we're all alive and got each other now. That pit viper is sitting in Hell roasting like pig fat." She smiled genuinely and so did I. Charlotte was such a warm and lively person despite the fact that she was in fact cold and medically dead. In just a day she had become one of my favourite people.

Now if I could only talk her out of this gala nonsense.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. We need Jasper and Bella to spend some time together right? Here's a little taste of them together. Xx

SM owns all original characters

Ch 6

JPOV

The last two weeks have been a test, a dance between Heaven and hell. I was attempting to train a new contingent of soldiers for the Volturi but my mind was always wandering to Bella. Luckily Charlotte had happily agreed to spend time with her so that I was at least not paralyzed with worry over my very human mate.

Charlotte already loved Bella like a sister which was strange as she couldn't stand most women thinking them weak and stupid. She said Bella was neither. She was smart, funny, and worked hard every minute of the day. I knew this as I spent nights watching her, seeing her spend her free time away from the office still working on how to help her clients.

She never slept well without my help and she still awoke each morning with a look of surprise when she had gotten rest. The first day I saw her I noticed dark circles under warm eyes. I found the humour in knowing that my mate already had some traits of being a vampire, like not being able to sleep. However I didn't like that she wasn't getting what she needed so every night I was there to help her settle and stay asleep for a handful of hours. It felt good to be able to provide for her in some way. Hell it was necessary to my sanity.

Today I was going to meet with Carlisle to discuss the progress of the program with Bella. I was also hoping Edward would be there so I could test his intentions towards her and if necessary make myself as her mate known load and clear.

I pulled up to the impressive Cullen home feeling the familial love that emanated from within. Esme met me out front and invited me in after giving me a motherly embrace which I accepted awkwardly. The only woman who ever hugged me was Char and she was more likely to show affection by booting me in the ass. There seated in the living room were Carlisle and Edward, just the men I wanted to see.

"Ah Major good to see you. Please have a seat." Carlisle shook my hand before we relaxed into the couches.

"How is everything progressing?" I asked straight to the point. This project was important and close to my heart. Add Bella on top of that at it was bordering on an obsession for me.

"It is going very well. Rose is showing marked improvement and Edward has even been able to hear the thoughts of the baby. So far so good as they say." He smiled.

"Bella is working out in this then?"

Edward answered. "Bella is working out very well. She is extraordinary particularly for being a human."

I did not like the feelings coming from him. He was truly impressed with her but she was _mine_. It wasn't until I registered the shock coming from both men that I realised I was growling at Edward. I fought against my instincts and took a few calming breaths picturing Bella in happy slumber clad in her crumpled bed clothes.

I took measured breaths and spoke through clenched teeth. "I apologise Edward but you will find that I have very strong feelings on the subject of Bella."

Carlisle nodded knowingly. "I see. Am I correct in assuming that she is your mate Major?"

I nodded curtly in response still staring Edward down. He looked astounded at my challenge and claim but spoke without hesitation.

"Jasper you and I are old friends. I was unaware of this situation but I assure you that I had no intentions of bedding Bella and she made it quite clear that I had no chance with her. She already means a great deal to our family and I would have all of them to deal with if I attempted to treat her that way."

Carlisle nodded again. "Yes this has already been discussed. I won't repeat the threats he received from my dear mate and Emmett if he acted like she was simply one more of his conquests. You have my assurances that we all deeply care for Bella in this house. Tell me Major, is Bella aware of this?"

I shook my head. "No. I know that the mating pull affects humans differently and I need to allow her time to know me. Unfortunately there has not been much opportunity for that."

Edward had an amused expression on his face though I failed to see what was so entertaining in this situation. Once again I growled at him, this time in frustration.

"I'm once again sorry Jasper but I do have an idea. I distinctly remember Bella agreeing to attend and speak at the gala this weekend. I know that you usually abhor these sorts of society things but if you attend you would be able to spend time with Bella in a social setting. I understand that she is attending alone. Plus you could make it clear to others of our kind that you mean to claim her."

Edward was right in my general hatred of society meetings. They were nothing more than a pit of self congratulatory rich people and useless parading of designer fashions. Charlotte had told me how Bella had agreed to go in a state of exhaustion and I wondered if she too was dreading it.

"There was another thing that I wanted to discuss with you Major." Carlisle interrupted my thoughts and I nodded to tell him to continue.

"Bella has brought a disturbing issue to my attention. She has become well known to those in human vampire relationships and as such has taken on a new kind of client. Several women have become pregnant as the result of being raped by vampires." I winced. Rape was deplorable and knowing that Bella was being exposed to the victims, victims to vampires, my heart roared. She could easily be scared away from our kind and that meant me as well.

"What are you suggesting we do? Obviously they need the same care as Rose has been receiving." I said with cautious curiosity.

Carlisle looked me, "Yes Major, but the issue is the delivery. Bella's speech at the gala will be asking for two types of donations. The first will be for venom. Since these women will die without being changed but are without mates they will need venom to allow them the option of changing. The other will be for money, to build a storage area for the venom. Perhaps if enough is raised even a safe house for the women to live in while they are pregnant, through their delivery, and their newborn phase. Maybe Charlotte would be willing to undertake these particular newborns. I know that she loves and respects Bella and the work she is doing greatly."

He looked at me sceptically. It was a huge undertaking. Bella had been brought in to help with a few stray cases of mated humans becoming pregnant. Now she was attempting to create social policy and help victims of crimes. The issues were so far reaching.

"She's putting herself in a precarious position Doc. I'm sure you can understand why that bothers me."

"Of course I do Major. In all honesty I think that her vision will be difficult to bring to fruition, but in my almost four centuries I have never met a human that is more stubborn then our dear Miss Swan." He finished with a soft chuckle. I felt the pride and paternal love he felt for Bella. It amazed me to think that she had so quickly become a beloved member of two prominent vampire families. Edward nodded his head at my thoughts and gave me a warm smile.

We continued our talk and finished with an agreement that Bella was going to be a handful for all of us. Charlotte had told me that when my Bella met with opposition, she didn't argue. Bella would just quietly keep going until her goal was accomplished. Apparently she loved the saying "head down, ass up" to mean getting to work. The thought of her in that position only helped to make me harden and seek release in my shower on a frighteningly regular basis.

The next few days dragged by until the evening of the gala was here. Night was the only time I was able to see my girl but I needed to see her eyes and watch her laugh. I was attempting to dress myself while my fingers were fidgeting with the anxiety I was drowning in. Charlotte came barrelling into my room.

"Jesus Jazz I can feel you all the way in our room. Calm the fuck down! You're not heading to your own execution." She came up and helped me finish straightening up. I couldn't handle a tuxedo so I wore my dress military uniform complete with sash and polished buttons. No matter what I wore I knew that I couldn't compare to Bella's unique beauty.

Peter and Charlotte were picking Bella up since she refused to show up alone. It hurt that she hadn't asked me to escort her, despite my rational side saying that she barely knew me, but I knew that I had to wait until she came to me for her to be ready.

When I arrived the valet parked my car and I entered the large hall. The walls were heavily draped with thick velvet in golden hues which stood out from the dark wooden floor. A table with human refreshments stood along one wall and the bar another. A large stage ran the length of the back wall and currently held the musical entertainment for the evening who were playing repetitive classical music. I really hate that shit. There was a small podium in front of them. That is where my mate will stand.

I greeted many of the fellow guests. The men and women felt the same things, disgust at my scars, fear at my presence, and just general superiority. Even my own kind, those I fought to protect and train, only saw me as a barely muzzled beast. How could I expect Bella to see past what they couldn't?

My mind was more than half convinced I should leave when the most intoxicating aroma hit me. There were notes of lavender, vanilla, and the clean earth after a summer storm. I scanned the room and saw them enter. Peter stood proudly in the middle, Charlotte on one arm, and Bella on the other.

My mate was here and she looked beyond radiant. Her soft skin glowed and shimmered behind her goose grey gown. It fell off her shoulders displaying her delicate collarbones and hugged her sumptuous body. Her ample breasts were pushed up by the boning in the dress which tapered down to her waist before flowing out freely from her rounded hips. She was a vision. Unfortunately I was not the only man in the room to have noticed. The levels of lust had risen to suffocating heights and only a warning look from Peter and Charlotte stayed me from slaughtering every man between me and her.

Bella blushed as my brother accompanied her through the throng. I had never loved him more as he slowly and deftly moved her closer to me. She was looking to the side speaking to the wife of some rich so and so when she suddenly turned to face me. That lovely rose colouring filled her cheeks again. I gently grasped her hand in mine before raising it to my lips, placing a reverent kiss to her knuckles.

"Good evening, Miss Bella."

Her breath hitched and her heartbeat stuttered. I started to worry for her health until I felt the embarrassment and longing coming from her. She was reacting to me and in such a pleasing way it took my decades of experience at controlling emotions to keep myself from delving in and claiming her sugary lips with mine.

"Good evening Jasper." My name flowed from her lips as an innocent purr that caused my chest to swell with pride and my manhood to just swell. I was lost in the bubble of Bella and her cocoa coloured eyes until Carlisle interrupted.

"Pardon me Major but Bella and I are needed at the podium." He looked at me apologetically and a little frightened knowing that to separate a vampire from his mate was a dangerous undertaking. The panic started to set off my instincts until I felt the emotions coming from_ her_.

Bella started to feel nerves unlike anything I had felt from her. Her breath was shallow and quick and her pulse hammered through her veins. I thought she might pass out if she kept this up. I squeezed her hand and brought her a little closer to me.

"Bella just breathe, you will be brilliant. If you need any assistance just look to me and I will be here darling." She blushed again and stared into my eyes for reassurance before gripping my hand tightly then releasing it to follow Carlisle.

He was soon at the podium and starting his speech. The room quieted immediately. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for attending this evening. Usually I hog the microphone but my lovely wife has threatened me with dismemberment if I do so tonight." Laughter from the vampires filled the room while the humans softly chuckled uncomfortable and unsure about his joke.

"I have been lucky enough to work among humans as a physician for many years and recently I have been blessed to work alongside a wonderful woman. She is a brilliant human nutritionist who is an invaluable asset to bringing our two kinds together. I have the honour of introducing you all to Miss Isabella Swan."

Bella climbed to the podium overwhelmed with the praise that Carlisle had given her. I slowly moved closer to her so that she could see me and find strength in my being close. It was all I could offer her at this point. Damn how I wished I could give her more. Give her everything. But she seemed to draw strength from my nearness and for now I would have to be satisfied with providing that alone.

"Thank you all for being here and to Carlisle for his warm words. Humans and vampires alike have a great capacity for love and respect and I hope he knows that I have both for him. What brings us here this evening is the next step in uniting us all in the name of humanity. Human women who couple with vampire men have the ability to become pregnant but they have specific needs which cannot be met with the typical medical intervention.

"We have been working on a way to deliver both a healthy mother and child. So far our test case, Miss Rosalie Hale is progressing well and that gives me great hope for our future."

Her words were met with gentle applause which caused her to blush again.

"In my practice I have met women who were also the victims of rape by vampire men and who have become pregnant as a result. It is my wish that we can offer these women a choice, a choice to live, to be safe, and to survive to see their children born. To do this will require two things: venom and money. The venom to change them during the delivery if that is their choice, and the money to house them and their children safely.

Her honeyed voice rang with conviction about giving these women a choice, but softened to a dignified plea about the donations. She was as natural and strong as a fucking redwood and I could barely contain the barrage of emotions that she inspired in me.

"This is a large job that we have been handed but I am confident that we can achieve this through understanding and generosity.

"Together we can create a system where women need not fear the consequences of another's actions and can feel comfortable seeking help. I hope that you will join us in this next step. Thank you."

The room erupted in applause and Bella descended the podium. I was making my way to her when someone else grabbed her attention and I did not like the lust and possessiveness that was pouring off of him over my mate. Not one fucking bit.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns all original characters.

Ch 7

JPOV

I pushed my way through the crowd not caring that I was being rude. My only concern was to get Bella away from the man that dare try to take her from me. His body was almost wrapped around her, shielding anyone else from viewing her. But I knew she was there and a low growl was starting to build in my chest.

There were only three or so feet between me and them when I saw Edward waltz up and spin her away towards the dance floor. I felt her relief and tried to concentrate on that instead of yet another man's hands being on her.

He slowly spun her around the polished floor as the thwarted man raged at his lost opportunity. His name was James and he was known to be a heartless brute. I was torn apart in frustration wanting to tear them both to pieces but refusing to unleash my monster in front of my sweet Bella.

"Sorry to steal you away but I did not like the thoughts James was having about you." Edward was as serious as I had ever seen him. This James character must have been way out of line to ruffle Cullens' cultured feathers. He glimpsed at me and gave the slightest nod. The venom pooled in my mouth seeking a body to invade.

Bella sighed. "There is nothing to apologise for Edward. Apparently coming to a vampire or human function without an escort is like bathing in BBQ sauce before walking into the pound. It's the same thing every time which is one of the many reasons that I prefer to sit at home."

Edward laughed slightly and I felt a spike of mischief come from him. "Next time do not come unescorted. You do happen to know some very eligible vampire bachelors."

I was going to kill him, slowly. After all of his talk about not treating Bella like another stop on the ho train he was going to make a move on her. He caught my eyes again and smiled before shaking his head a miniscule bit in the negative. What in the hell are you playing at Cullen?

"Oh sure Edward next time I'll ask you to come with me and pretend to be totally surprised when I can't find you because you're doing some girl in the lobby bathrooms." She snickered.

My mouth gaped open at how comfortable she was with him, but also with the good humour he felt at her response. Edward liked her, not as a lover, but as a person. He even respected her. Once again he nodded slightly but this time with pursed lips.

"What about the Major? He is here unaccompanied as well." I didn't know if I wanted to throw something at him or hug him for giving me this insight. But her reaction made me think that I would throw something at him, like the fucking piano that sat on the stage behind them.

Bella was quiet and her posture slumped as her head lowered. She looked utterly defeated. She was feeling a sadness that ran through her and came from her bones it was so deep. Edward furrowed his brow feeling genuine concern.

"Bella what is it? What did I say?"

Her voice came out strained and broken. "Asking him would be impossible Edward."

"Why is that Bella?"

She sighed deeply, her breath hitching at the end. "He has only really spoken to me once, that first day. He mentioned vampire groupies and how even a vampire man is still a man. He may be alone here tonight but I'm sure that's a rarity. I couldn't bear to be seen like that by him, or any of you guys."

If I couldn't figure out how to throw that piano at myself I'm sure Peter could be talked into it, or even Edward. One curt nod of his bronzed head told me how screwed I was. Bella was my mate, but I was not the only heart she had conquered.

I don't know why I said that that first day. Maybe I was encouraging her to throw herself into my arms, my bed, and every other area of my life. Maybe I thought making her jealous would make her act. Either way I had convinced her that I was an undead man slut which was just not fucking true. I hadn't been with a woman in years. It just hadn't felt right and now all of that time alone meant nothing.

"Bella I know that you are well aware of my habits, which by the way I am putting a stop to. You are not meant for me but one day I may meet a woman who also has beauty and heart as you do. When I do meet her I don't want her to feel like she is just one of many. I may not save myself forever, but I won't be hopping into every welcoming bed anymore either."

I felt his sincerity and Bella's overwhelming pride, which matched my own for her. She didn't even need to assert effort and those around her wanted to do better, to be better. She was the light that showed them their own way.

Edward continued in a serious tone. "The Major has been close to my family for almost a century. I know him Bella and he is not one to share his affections with many people."

"But Edward, he's..he's..he's way out of my league!"

I damn near choked on my own tongue. Obviously the girl is as crazy as she is gorgeous. This had gone on for long enough. I strode to where they were still slightly swaying. Edward smiled warmly while Bella tried to look everywhere but at me.

"Please excuse the interruption. I was wondering if Miss Bella would give me the honour of a dance."

Big brown eyes looked up into mine, rounded with shock as blood sweet and fragrant pooled under her luminous skin. She nodded with a tiny movement and Edward placed her where she belonged, right into my arms. He stepped back and gave me an encouraging smile.

We were silent for a moment, but I needed to hear her melodic voice.

"Your speech was quite a success Bella. Everyone was impressed and Carlisle was almost bursting with pride."

She laughed nervously. "Carlisle is a wonderful person. I'm lucky that he thinks so highly of me."

My head shook, "No Bella. Luck has nothing to do with it. If it was only luck Charlotte would not also be so happy that you have come into this with us, nor would anyone else. You've earned the respect of many and the adoration of more than a few."

Saying the last part was difficult, like taking breath in a smog filled city. It felt dirty in my lungs, in all of my cells that so many wanted her. But it was true. James may have been the most aggressive in approaching her but he had not been the only one with the intentions to do so. Bella just shook her head as disbelief and embarrassment wafted from her. Then I felt a spike of agony from her that pierced me causing me to tighten my grip on her.

"Excuse me Major but I don't think I'm feeling so well. Too much excitement perhaps. I think I'd like to go home," she whispered in a broken voice.

No please, stay forever here in my arms, safe and cherished above all else. The plea was on the tip of my tongue but instead I said, "I will escort you home if you would allow me." Did she hear the desperation in my voice?

She shook her head, sending a tendril loose from her styled mane. "No please, don't trouble yourself."

"Then I will get Peter."

She was inching away from me. "No really, I'll walk. It's a few short blocks and the fresh air will do me good."

Oh yeah she was definitely bat shit crazy if she thought I was letting her go anywhere alone and unguarded. "No Bella. There are many dangerous things in this world. Please just let me get you home safely. It would mean the world if you allowed me this."

She finally looked straight at me, into me, through me. There was no more ballroom, no buzzing voices. Only questioning eyes and a deep longing that permeated the air between us. Her eyes softened and she nodded allowing me to lead her through the crowd with my hand at the small of her back. My heart soared at the simple intimacy she was allowing.

We said quick goodbyes to the Cullens as well as Peter and Char. They all brimmed with hopefulness at the token she was giving me particularly Emmett who waggled his eyebrows when Bella was busy talking with Rose. Carlisle or Edward must have informed him of my feelings.

I lead her out into the fresh night air and felt the bumps raise on her arms. It wasn't too cold outside so it must have been my icy skin causing her discomfort. I lowered my hand but felt her disappointment so I happily offered my arm which she took tentatively.

There was so much that I wanted to say but I dreaded scaring her away. It was frustrating beyond belief to have my mate strolling beside me without her knowing how much I completely adored her. I had to start somewhere.

"Bella I have a confession to make. I overheard your conversation with Edward while you two were dancing."

She flashed between humiliation and anger. "That was supposed to be private."

"No offence darling but with vampires around very few things can be kept private. Super hearing and all that."

She stopped walking and backed away from me, crossing her arms making her breasts swell ever higher. "Did you and Edward plan this? Embarrass the silly little human?"

"God no! Bella you are not silly and we all care about you very much, we would not treat you as entertainment or hurt you in any way."

Her teeth bit into her lower lip as she slowly turned and started walking again. Curiosity and trepidation warred within her tiny frame before she spoke softly. "Edward told me that you don't partake of all the groupies that you mentioned. Is that true?" She was giving me a chance to explain, thank you God.

"It's very true. I haven't been with anyone in many many years. Being able to feel the emotions of others makes it an unattractive idea. I can feel the lies, the shallow excitement. Meaningless sex holds no appeal to me."

She once again felt embarrassed likely about the reminder that I knew her feelings. Yes I do darling, but I wish even more that you could know mine.

The streets were calm and only the echo of Bella's high heels filled the air as I waited for her to speak again. All too soon for my liking we were nearing her home. I wished I had Edward's gift and that it actually worked on the mysterious woman in front of me. As our feet hit the driveway she stopped to say her farewells as she was drowning in resignation. I simply placed my hand on the small of her back again and lead her to her front door.

"Thank you for making sure I got home safe Major. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Her tone was hollow and formal. I hated it. It held none of her liveliness, none of her usual spark.

"Bella wait. I need to say something and I need you to really hear me. You told Edward that you think I'm not in your league and you're right." I felt her heart start to sink and rushed in to lift it back up.

"You are not only smart but clever. You not only have the warmest heart of anyone I have met in almost two centuries but you are dedicated to where that heart leads you. You have a beauty that is pure and much more then someone like me even deserves to look at. I know you will not believe me, because despite all of your virtues you remain modest, but I felt the lust in the room rise when you made your entrance. You outshine everyone, human and vampire. "

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes clouded over with tears. "Major, I.."

"Please Bella, use my name not my rank. I don't want to just be a Major in your eyes." I wanted to be a man, the only man.

"Jasper, I know that you appreciate the work that I'm doing with Carlisle. But you should know that I appreciate the opportunity just as much, so there's really no reason to flatter me."

Never in the history of my long life have I been left speechless but I was then. She thought I was only placating her, trying to keep her appeased so that she would continue her work. But I knew Bella. I knew that she wouldn't walk away from those who needed her. The only reason I said those things was because they needed to be said. It was all I could say without scaring her off.

"I'm not naive. I may be clever and have offered a fresh set of eyes, but I'm not a genius and I haven't had centuries of living to learn from. You have such a harsh reputation yet you started this project to help people, ones that had no connection to you. And you're right, I don't believe you about me inspiring lust. There were scores of magically beautiful vampires there, including you, and you want me to believe that I, who is plain even amongst humans, caused lust?" She finished with a delicate scoff.

I listened to her, heard her words, but while she spoke I made a deal with myself. If one of the tears that filled her eyes fell, I would confess all. She couldn't cry, should never have to. She had called me beautiful but I felt hideous. Incapable of even comforting my pained mate, my sole purpose here and now and I stood impotent with indecision.

We stared at each other for less than a second before she nodded and unlocked her door. "Please don't worry. I'll be back to work tomorrow. Good night Major."

With that she closed the door. She thought I was worried about the project? At that moment I couldn't have cared if the sky was falling down on my cursed head. All I wanted in this world was on the other side of this door mumbling to herself in words too low for me to comprehend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N RL has been a bitch so that's why it's been so long. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy. SM owns all original characters

Ch 8

BPOV

Last night could not have been more humiliating if it was scripted. I had to walk into a room full of beautiful beings feeling like a brown haired frump and then had to make a speech in front of all of those people. And Jasper as well.

Part of me was livid but I knew that it stemmed from my extreme embarrassment. First Edward trying to convince me to ask the Major out, and then the Major himself hearing the conversation. Let's not forget Jasper's little speech .It may as well have been a majestic lion trying to flatter a mangy old house cat.

My God it had felt good to be in his arms. He had been so gentle in his leading on the dance floor and I had even slept in my formal gown just so I could smell his enchanting scent. It was like a drug that I allowed myself to indulge in. Not that I ever would again. No good could come from my insane attraction to this man.

This morning I had showered and let a few private tears fall. My body felt alive and sung with the knowledge of what he felt like so close while my heart was weighted with knowing that I was simply the hired help.

I made it into the office earlier than normal deciding that burying myself in work was the best idea. The clients I had always treated in the past, sufferers of diabetes and infertile women, dwindled when my new work became known to the public. Some people found my work to be an abomination, a wrong and evil thing. However they were replaced rapidly with women who needed a special brand of care that I could now provide.

It seems that vampire males loved human women whether the women were willing or not. I remember Dr. Cullen explaining to me that everything from your human life is multiplied when you become a vampire. If you were a bastard as a human, you were going to be a monster as a vampire. Too bad they couldn't give a personality assessment before changing someone.

I sat at my desk trying to block out last night, how right it felt, how much it hurt when I realised I would never dance with him again, when I felt that soft breeze that let me know I was no longer alone. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlotte sitting in my client chair looking rather peevish.

"Um, hi Char. What are you doing here so early? I figured you and Peter would still be tangled up in each other." My joke failed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah sug that would have been great, but we live with the Major. He wasn't in any mood to deal with our lusty emotions last night. Know why?" Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared me down. I shook my head, too nervous to speak.

"Really? Well I think I know why. I think a certain lil lady hurt his feelings last night."

Why was every vampire I know trying to push me towards this man? I would die before I threw myself at him only to feel the sharp sting of his rejection.

"Char look, you know I love you, and I know that you care for Jasper, but I think you're wrong on this one. He walked me home and yes our conversation got a little, um, weird, but I doubt anything that was said between us left_ him_ feeling down in the dumps."

She screwed her mouth up. "What about you? How do you feel about last night?"

I sighed, out of sadness and frustration. "I feel like a silly human pet. I stood up and did my little dance for everyone there. I was humiliated when Jasper told me that he heard the conversation between Edward and I. And I felt even more ridiculous when Jasper tried to list my virtues to make me feel better. The whole night was a disaster."

"The whole night?" She said sarcastically.

My mind wandered once again to our dance, to his hands, and his scent.."Ok maybe there was some enjoyable parts to it. But once again I fail to see why you're pissy at me over his mood. He could have gone back there and had any woman he wanted. Maybe one of them hurt his feelings."

I realised at the end my voice was whiny and my eyes wet with tears. Thinking of him with another woman hurt, but thinking of someone hurting him was agony. I peered up cautiously to see Charlotte looking at me with sympathy.

"Oh sug you couldn't be more wrong. Jasper didn't come back after walking you home. Despite what you think about him picking up women, even if he was like that, alot of our own kind aren't as accepting as you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Bella, our scars make other vampires uncomfortable. Their instincts see them and us as dangerous. Jasper's history is well known and most vampires especially society bitches, see him as a savage."

I felt my face crinkle in confusion. "I don't understand. All vampires kill at some point. Humans kill. You guys got away from Maria and started new. You're warriors. Surely they see that?"

This didn't make any sense. Even amongst humans, soldiers are respected, even if the politicians who send them off into wars aren't. They had bushels of redeeming qualities. They were so beautiful and kind and funny. How could anyone look at them any other way because of superficial blemishes?

Charlotte was looking at me with moist eyes. "Thanks sug but no they don't. Many think that Jasper should have been destroyed right along with Maria."

My heart pounded in my chest and the terror I felt exploded out of me in a rush. "WHAT? No, they can't do that! He's good Char. He works so hard with those newborns and he started this program to help people. "

Charlotte was next to me in half a second and rubbing my arms trying to calm me down. They couldn't hurt him right? I mean he had survived so much already. No no no.

"Calm down Bella breathe. Jasper will kick my sparkly ass for upsetting you. Look no one is gonna hurt him ok? It's just talk and most of that chatter ended a long time ago. Sshh, it's alright, he's ok."

She must have thought me seriously unbalanced, sitting here crying over the safety of the man I have been trying to forget.

"Look at me sug. I have to get back but I want you to think about this ok? You're one smart cookie, the only thing standing in your way is the perception of yourself. I need you to consider the possibilities about why last night with you might have left the Major so ornery and why what I just said got you so worked up. When you have questions, which I'm sure you will, call my cell ok? Day or night, remember I don't sleep."

She finished with a wink and her small arms wrapped me in a stone cold embrace before she kissed me on the forehead and left the office.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, I didn't have too much time to think during the day. When I wasn't with clients I was helping Leah field all of the phone calls. Seems last night was a hit and many people and groups wanted to help us in our cause. It warmed my heart and further steeled my determination.

At one point I received a call from Carlisle who was excited as a fatty at a buffet. Leaving out all of the donations that were still rolling in the gala had raised almost two million dollars as well as 45 vampires pledging their venom. There were so many women we would now be able to save.

I had spoken to Carlisle about my fear of Emmett's bloodlust during Rose's delivery and he agreed with a heavy heart that it may cause an issue, though he wasn't sure if bloodlust would overshadow the mating pull. Either way it wasn't a chance we were willing to take. We thought that we may be able to collect his venom in a steel syringe and inject Rose with that to start the change. This also allowed us to plunge it straight to her heart which would grant us a few precious minutes.

After our call ended I stopped to eat a bit of lunch, but my turkey sandwich looked unappealing as I recalled my conversation with Dr. Cullen. Bloodlust vs mating pull-which one won? Then I thought of what Charlotte said. Is it possible that I evoked the Major's bloodlust? Did his desire to drink me dry worry him since I was a part of this program?

That must be it. He listed all of my qualities, greatly exaggerated them, to make me seem more human in his eyes. Less of a meal and more of a colleague.

I found myself wishing it was the other instinct, that he wanted me as his mate. However my understanding is that it's impossible for mated vampires to control their urges. My heart sank as I saw that I would never be that for him. I was being ridiculous of course, but I wanted him. I would trade every Christmas morning to spend one night encased in his arms and being kissed by his firm mouth.

The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of excitement. Three more women came in afraid that they were pregnant after a sexual assault at the hands of a vampire. As a mandated reporter, someone required to report criminal cases, I took down as much information as I could.

Two of the women described a similar assailant, the same one a few of my other clients had described. A tall vampire male with bright red eyes and shaggy dirty blond hair. The most disturbing thing however was his behaviour. He always laughed maniacally as he climaxed, thanked the women for their time, and slowly sauntered away. One thought penetrated through the information.

This man is a monster, not Jasper.

By five o'clock I was beat and wanted nothing more than to go home to bed. Leah had left, looking frazzled from all of the activity but with a proud smile on her face. She still wasn't crazy about vampires in general, and hated the idea of these women being turned, but she was happy to be a part of the solution they needed.

I sat at my desk with my shoes off and my hair down, chewing on a pencil while trying to piece together all of the information I had received about our serial rapist. I figured I would write up a report with all the details and give it to Charlotte to pass along to the Volturi. We would need them to step in and help apprehend him. That's a bonfire I'd be happy to go to.

A breeze wafted through the room and I chuckled. "Char I told you I'd call.."

My words stopped in my throat when I saw that it wasn't my favourite mini hulk standing in my office, but a man. A vampire man that looked frighteningly like the man my clients had been hurt by and much like the asshole Edward saved me from at the gala.

"You know Miss Swan, you are a surprisingly easy woman to get a hold of. I would have thought your offices would be more secure. But, no, just a simple deadlock that can be broken in a flash. Tisk tisk Miss Swan."

His voice was friendly, jovial, as if we were long lost friends sharing some private joke. I cursed my racing heart knowing that he would hear my fearfulness and enjoy it. This was a game for him and the only way I would survive was to change the playing field.

I concentrated on a feeling of safety and warmth and was immediately swept back to dancing with Jasper. My mind remembered his scent of leather, spring grass, and man. His arms held me so delicately, almost like a lover. My breathing slowed and I saw the jerk in the corner bristle in confusion.

"Why are you here? In case you didn't notice the sign and since you didn't heed the locked door, this office closes at five."

My voice rang clear, full of a confidence I was unaware I possessed. Suddenly I was being held against the wall, his rock hard hand around my throat suspending me above the floor.

"Listen here you meddling little bitch, you and I both know why I'm here. You're interfering with my plans."

"What plans?" My voice was strangled and air was getting harder to come by.

"My own race of course. No human politicians in charge, no Volturi. If you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut about me or make something up. And stop your pathetic crusading to save those sluts. They all wanted it, trust me."

His hand tightened and my vision started to get spotty. His voice sounder further away as each second passed. I think he mumbled something about killing me if I was worth all the trouble it would cause, but I can't be sure.

He laughed triumphantly before licking all over my face. "See how he likes that." Then he flicked his arm out and threw me into the filing cabinets against the far wall. Pain seared through my body before the whole world faded into the grey of nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So as much as I want Bella and Jasper to run off into the sunset together it aint happening that way. It's too much fun to pit their stubborn asses against each other lol. Hope you enjoy. SM owns all original characters.

Ch 9

JPOV

I was losing my fucking mind. Bella was nowhere to be found. When I arrived at her home ready to explain my actions the previous night I was met with a house engulfed in darkness. Thinking she may still be at work I drove to her office only to find the lock broken and signs of disturbance in her office.

Her sweet smell laced almost every molecule of air in the small room but there was another scent that was so faint I couldn't identify it. It was definitely male though and that coupled with the dent in a filing cabinet had me seeing red.

Fear and rage took me over. I needed her to be safe more then I needed blood. I needed to purge my utter devotion to her. She needed to hear that no matter what she thought of me, she owned me entirely. Just as I was about to hunt through every inch of this world to find her my phone chirped with a new message from Char.

_Bella is here. You need to get home asap._

Forgoing the car I ran through the streets, past cold lifeless buildings, and into the trees pushing myself harder to reach home. Bella was there and I knew without doubt that Char and Peter would protect her so she was safe, but that did not stop the urgent need I had to see her with my own eyes. I hadn't even stayed to watch her sleep last night, too unsure of the best course of action to take and too ashamed of my inaction.

When I reached the driveway of the house I was able to start feeling the emotions of those inside. There was a pure distilled anger in the air, more potent than any human alcohol. I felt Bella, she was feeling determined and ashamed and something else. Foolish maybe?

I burst through the door to see Peter standing against the mantle wearing his war face. His arms were crossed and his chest puffed out. This shit was serious. Charlotte was sitting next to Bella with their backs to me so I circled the couch and knelt in front of them desperate to look into her endless dark eyes.

The first thing I noticed was Bella's exhaustion, the second was the purple mark around her graceful throat, and the third was the scent of another vampire mingled with the soap we kept in the downstairs bathroom. The same vampire scent that was in her office.

"Bella? Darling are you ok?" That's what mattered now. Revenge could wait until she slept and didn't have to witness the 842 ways I was going to torture this son of a bitch.

"Yes Jasper I'm fine." Her voice was raspy and my demon clawed it's way up my throat, itching to get out and destroy whoever damaged her beautiful voice. I took a deep calming breath before I went on.

"Ok. Then can someone tell me what the hell happened?"

Bella looked to Char who squeezed her hand in encouragement. "I was working late, three more victims of rape came in today. Two of them described the same man some of the others did so I was compiling a list of things to give you guys for the Volturi."

I couldn't help myself. I lifted her small hand and held it in mine, needing to feel connected to her. She shuddered slightly but felt comfort from the gesture so I held on, softly running my hand over hers. There was the slightest tremor running through her skin, but it began to calm slowly.

"A man showed up in my doorway, acting way too familiar for my liking, and proceeded to tell me that I was easy to get to since all he had to do was break one lousy lock."

Not gonna lie, that hurt my pride. Of all the vampires in the world I should be able to protect my mate and I had failed. I could kick my own ass later though.

"He grabbed me by the throat and held me up against the wall, called me a meddling bitch, and told me that I was ruining his plans to create his own race. He told me to stay out of it and that his victims were sluts who had wanted it.

She was only the tiniest bit afraid, even after being attacked. No my girl, my Bella, was fucking pissed and God was she glorious in her anger. Like a goddess of war and vengeance holding a blazing sword and racing head first into battle. I had to calm myself or the desire this elicited from me would be incredibly obvious.

"He mumbled something about me not being worth the trouble to kill, than he threw me across the room. My head hit the filing cabinet and I blacked out. When I woke up he was gone."

I didn't think I could be angrier if I tried but then Char whispered to Bella. "Tell him about that other thing sug. He needs to know everything."

Bella looked away from me as she flooded with shame. "He licked my face and said 'see how he likes that".

I looked to Peter for help because I couldn't contain myself for much longer and I needed him to calm me down. However his face had darkened so severely I could see he wasn't gonna be able to help me a damn bit. This son of a circus whore had waved the red flags of war against a member of the Whitlock family, against all members, and that fucker was going to pay.

I looked back to Bella and saw my whole world in her dark eyes, every hope, every joy and I knew that I would do anything necessary to make her safe.

My voice sounded harsh as I asked, "What did he look like Bella?"

A cold look crossed her features. "It was the man from the gala, the one Edward got me away from."

James had done this. He had raped women and used them for some sick plan and now he had hurt my Bella. Perhaps he thought scenting her face with his own venom would be angering Edward, but he wasn't her mate. The Major was.

"Char go prepare a room for Bella please."

My request was met with a sceptical eyebrow lift from Bella.

"You are crazier than a bedbug if you think I am allowing you to return to your home."

By the look on her face that was the wrong thing to say. "Not allow me? I don't remember asking your fucking permission Major." Fuck she was sexy when she was livid, but her sexiness wasn't the main issue at the moment, her safety was. Now I just had to convince my aching dick.

"He broke into your office, do you really think it would be unreasonable to assume he also knows where you live? No Bella, it's not an option." I know she was pissed but I couldn't do it. There was nothing that could make me compromise her wellbeing, even if she hated me for it, which I think she kinda did.

"Fuck you Whitlock! I came here to give you guys the information you needed to get the Volturi to move on this jackoff, not to get ordered around."

"Bella I really don't give a flying horse's ass if you ain't happy about this, hate me for it all you damn well want to but I will keep you safe. You should probably stay away from the clinic too."

Char winced at my words and I knew I had gone too far. Bella narrowed her eyes and answered my suggestion in a voice that was almost a hiss. "You listen to me Whitlock. Those women need someplace they can turn to and if everyone who gets threatened runs off no one will be left to help. I am not abandoning them. I refuse, end of story."

Her eyes were eerily calm in their ire and had I been a man of lesser experience I may have given in to her. But it was impossible. She was everything that was right and good and_ mine._ I would sooner cut off my own head and jump into a furnace then leave her vulnerable.

"Bella you have two choices. One you stay here. Two you may return to your home with me joining you. Either way if you decide to return to work you will be escorted and accompanied all day by one of us. Take your pick lil lady."

We both sat with a stubborn set to our jaws, staring each other down. Peter and Char were now standing next to each other taking bets on who would win. Seems it was girls against boys. I couldn't believe Char was betting against me. Yes Bella was stubborn, but I was the most hard headed ass hole in the northern hemisphere. Another thirty seconds and Bella finally spoke.

"I'm going home, if you choose to follow me that's your decision. I do not agree with this but I won't try to boss others around like some do."

She arched a dark brow in sarcasm and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was such a challenge and I felt that she wasn't bluffing. She was more than willing to go it alone. Part of me wanted to grovel at her magnificence, while the rest of me wanted to fuck her up against a wall good and hard.

"As for the security at the office I can see the benefit to that. That bastard might try to hang around and intimidate my clients and obviously I am no match for him."

I felt the disgust in herself as she said it, felt her pain and anger at admitting weakness. All I wanted to do was wrap around her and assure her of her own strength. She was attacked by a vampire, woke up alone, and made her way here so we could get to James as soon as possible to protect those women. She wasn't weak, she was fucking amazing.

She stood up trying to hide the shakiness in her body and walked past me to give Peter and Char a hug each. What I wouldn't give for one of those. Peter guaranteed her that he would get straight on it and Char whispered how proud she was. Even with her back to me I could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She never saw herself clearly.

She turned and stalked passed me towards the door but with my enhanced speed I reached it before she did and opened it for her. She startled momentarily before mumbling a 'thank you' and walked out to her car.

Behind me I heard Charlotte proclaim, "You owe me a pony."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey hey. Things are getting hectic, hope you like. SM owns all original characters

Ch 10

BPOV

I need a fucking vacation from my life. Humiliated at a gala, assaulted in my office, and having Jasper assigned as my personal body guard was too much for 24 hours. This was one of those times I wished I was capable of meditation but I never could. Seems my brain doesn't know how to switch off even to give me a few minutes peace.

The car ride to my house with Jasper was strained. He looked liked he wanted to say something every couple of moments, but would instead snap his jaw and look back through the windshield. I on the other hand was trying desperately to keep my mouth shut and not admit how much better I felt having him with me.

We pulled up to my humble dilapidated house and I felt a wave of embarrassment. This man lived in an impressive opulent home while I had chipped paint and mismatched pillow cases. Come to think of it I'm pretty sure there are still some dirty dishes in the sink.

I gave myself a mental kick in the rear. I didn't invite him. This was his idea, so he could either slum it or go home. I liked the thought of him here, of us alone, just not with him as my babysitter. This wasn't a date so my messy household didn't matter, at least that's what I was trying to convince myself.

I cleared my throat which was still a little scratchy. "Make yourself comfortable Major."

He huffed out a breath and only then did I realise how closely he stood to me. "Are we back to that Bella?"

I scrunched my face in confusion. Oh. _Oh._"Sorry. Make yourself at home _Jasper."_

Seeing his answering grin I may as well have been watching a sunrise for the first time. He didn't smile often but when he did it was breathtaking. His amber eyes lit up and melted like pools of caramel and his full lips stayed delicious looking even stretched in a smile. Oh God he can feel me!

"Um, yeah, so I don't have cable but there's plenty of movies. If you're into reading I have a pretty large selection. There's even some true crime stuff in there."

Damn him, I was trying to avoid his gaze, but kept being drawn back like a magnet. He was looking at me so tenderly it made my heart hurt. I didn't want his pity. It was one of the few things of his I didn't want yet it was all I could get.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Bella. There is plenty to keep me amused." His eyes sparkled with an untold joke and I wanted to slap him. Then kiss him better. I've officially become an idiot over this gorgeous and infuriating man and I needed to distance myself. Remain professional.

"If not you can always go home." I groaned, feeling horrible for being the one to make his face fall. "Sorry that sounded bitchier then I intended. I do appreciate what you're doing Jasper."

He shook his head sending his honeyed waves shaking a bit. "No. You don't."

I huffed in annoyance. "I do, I just think it's unnecessary."

"You couldn't be more wrong Bella. It's not only necessary, it's imperative to my sanity to keep you safe, and to see that you are with my own eyes."

As an honest woman I have to say that he was making it very difficult to keep my distance. Or keep my heart from beating out of my chest and right into his long fingered hands. "He put his wretched smell on me, surely he knows that he would have been identified. He did it so somebody would be pissed. I'm guessing he thinks I'm Edward's latest fling."

There it was again, me playing mongoose to his cobra like stare. "But you're not. You didn't go to Edward, you came to me."

I swallowed thickly, trying to ignore how much that motion hurt my throat. "Y-yes."

"Hmm. Why is that Bella? Why did you come to me seeing as how you think my help is unnecessary?" His voice was low, commanding an answer that I wasn't comfortable giving.

"Because you, well I mean it's just that, you're the Major. You could get the information to the authorities the fastest."

A playful smirk lifted his lip. "Come on darling, you know very well that Carlisle is good friends with Aro. Tell the truth, please. I'm begging you baby."

And by the end he was. I saw the fever in his eyes, the desperate plea on his lips. I don't know when but he had moved closer, so close that I could feel his body next to mine. It wasn't close enough yet it was too much. With my heart racing and my breath shallow I took the cowards way out.

"I need to get some sleep. Stay or go, it's up to you. Good night Jasper."

With more effort than should be required I turned from him to go into my room, but I heard him quietly say, "You and I both know I ain't going nowhere darling."

JPOV

Bella was sleeping though not peacefully. From my perch on her couch I could hear her tossing and turning, her curvy body rustling around in the sheets. Even my gift wasn't able to keep all of her subconscious at bay tonight but it had been a tough one on her and her sleeping at all gave me some peace of mind.

I had thought earlier that I would take a middle road with her, not coming out and confessing my never ending devotion to her, but not acting like I was here only as a professional protector. What a colossal fuck up that was.

She was feeling the pull, there was no mistaking that with my ability, but she was fighting it and hard. The gentleman in me told me to take my time, spend time with her, get to know her and show myself to her at the same time. Earn her trust. However the vampire in me, that primitive beast, told me that she belonged to me as I did to her and there was no reason to wait.

"Jasper..."

I heard Bella say my name sweetly and tried to block out all other noise. Her emotions were all over the place. Longing and lust swirled with frustration and anger. It was intoxicating and just when I thought I had drunk my fill she spoke again.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

My heart sank as I heard the first sob bubble from her chest. Fuck! This isn't what I had wanted, I didn't want to confuse her. My patience ran its course hearing her heart breaking and I stood and walked into her bedroom.

Her scent was so concentrated in here but it didn't inspire bloodlust. Instead my very being recognised it as home and love. Peace and passion and comfort all rolled into one woman. More confidently then I felt I strode over to her bed and sat beside her.

"Sshh darling, everything is ok. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

She stilled on the bed and even in slumber she turned towards me and my voice. If only her conscious mind would allow her to do the same.

"Jasper...so sorry...really..."

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"Everything."

I gave a short laugh because really that didn't answer a thing. More questions were lining up on my tongue when I felt my phone vibrate. I kissed Bella lightly on her forehead as I had wanted to do so many times before leaving the heavenly bubble of her bedroom.

"Peter."

"Major I have some information on our number one most wanted man on the 'fuckheads who need to die slow painful deaths' list."

I couldn't spare the second to laugh, not with James out there. "Give it to me."

"I hope you don't mind but Charlotte informed the Cullens of what's going on. We thought it would be best to leave Carlisle to report to the Volturi."

"That's not exactly information about James Captain."

"Hold your horses. There's a vampire name of Laurent, spent some time travelling with James before we became public knowledge. Says he's been trying to pull this make his own race crap for decades but it wasn't plausible. The mama's always died before the babies were ready and these hybrids apparently can starve to death, unlike us."

I couldn't believe my fucking cursed ears. "So you're telling me that the work Bella and Carlisle are doing is what actually makes this sick plan a possibility?"

"Makes it a sight more likely when you put it down to brass tacks Major." He said it slowly, carefully, probably not sure if I would be angry at him for blaming Bella's work or what. But I wasn't concentrating on that right now because there was another much more important issue.

"He knew who Bella was at the gala."

"Yes Major."

"There's more to why he approached her isn't there?"

"Yes sir and I'll tell ya, just try to remember that shooting the messenger is generally considered bad manners."

I growled.

"Laurent seems to think that if he could have, James would have taken her. Made her care for a woman or two till he saw how to get at least the babies safely delivered and then who knows."

"Quit editing. I need to know everything." I gritted out through clenched teeth.

Peter let out a heavy breath. "He likes to play games Major. Catch and release. Torture, humiliation, all of it. Laurent told me he himself killed the women as soon as he could because it was the merciful thing to do after James got to them. Edward messed up his game stepping in on him at the gala, but him licking her face? It was a taunt."

He was going to suffer for centuries, writhe in agony, and sell his soul to every deity that has ever existed by the time I'm done with him.

"He thinks Cullen is Bella's mate."

"Can't say that, don't think it matters. Edward is Carlisle's son though, so by attacking Bella he's tightening the rope around the entire program, scaring folks and having a ball doing it."

"You know what's bothering me about this information don't you Captain?" The words came out strangled both by anger and the terror of losing Bella to this monster. He quietly answered.

"If it's a taunt, he's not done with Bella. He only let her live as part of the game."

There it was, my deepest fear laid out in a few words. Instead of fighting with her about security this evening she could be dead or worse. Peter speaking again brought me from my sickening thoughts.

"It ain't gonna happen Major. We won't let it."

"No we won't. One of us will always be with her, always. I don't care if it's your turn and she makes you see the fucking ballet, no exceptions."

I heard the grin on his face when he responded. "If I let anything happen to your little filly Major I'd never forgive myself and neither would Charlotte. If I have to wear the tutu and tights myself I will, just don't take any pictures. Internet keeps that shit public forever."

We talked strategy for a few more minutes. Until we knew his whereabouts the best we could do was keep an iron cage around Bella. She wasn't gonna like it but that's tough titties. He wasn't going to stay hidden forever, his actions were too overt to stay in the shadows.

After I hung up with Peter I walked back into Bella's bedroom to see her pulling an adorable pout in her sleep as if she already knew what was going on. If only all she was gonna do was pout when I tell her the news in the morning. Let's just say I'm glad I'm virtually indestructible. I better say this now when she won't yell at me.

"I'm sorry darling but only because I know you'll be angry. I'll never apologise for protecting you like the treasure that you are. Can't be sorry for what's in my nature to do."

Even in her sleep I swear she rolled her eyes at me but then scooched closer and cradled her face around my hand. I smiled and let her warmth filter through me.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N BIG CHAPTER in length and importance. Hope ya like. SM owns all original characters

Ch 11

BPOV

My mind started to drift forward from sleep to wakefulness slowly until I realised that I was laying on something hard as rock. A groan escaped me as I considered what night time acrobatics had me waking up with my face on my nightstand. That is until I heard a throaty chuckle.

The blurriness started to fade and my cheeks flamed with colour when I discovered that it was Jasper's hand that I had been cuddled up with.

"I bet you find this pretty damn amusing." My voice was still raspy from sleep. I looked into his angelic face and tried like Hell to stay angry, but damn it that much prettiness in a man made it difficult. Especially before I had my morning caffeine fix.

"Is that all Bella? I was expected to be threatened with life and limb at you finding me in your private chambers." The cocky grin on his perfect lips almost covered the very real fear in his eyes. For one reason or another Jasper did not want me upset with him.

I released a heavy sigh. "I think last night proved that I don't stand much of a chance against a vampire." The bitterness in my voice was clear even to my human ears and any trace of humour was quickly gone from the Major's face.

"Why don't you get ready for the day and while you drive I'll explain some things to you."

His body was tense which didn't help my mood but I decided that if he was sticking around he was at least willing to share information. If there's one thing I can't stand it's being molly coddled. I nodded and hoisted myself from my cocoon of blankets and pillows.

It didn't take me long to get ready just a quick shower a brush of my hair and teeth and a clean set of clothes. I wasn't even going into the clinic today so I was able to wear some jeans and comfy shoes. Would it be wrong to admit that I wore my good bra that I usually saved for special occasions? It was ridiculous of course but some primal part of me_ needed_ Jasper to see me as a woman. Particularly as a woman with gravity defying breasts.

I grabbed a grain bar and my bottle of diet Pepsi, grabbed my daily accessories, and motioned for Jasper to follow me to the car. It didn't take more than a minute for the silence to become too electrified for me to take.

"Today I'm going to check on Rose so if you're sticking with me is it possible to get someone else to go to the clinic and explain everything to Leah?" I knew she was going to be pissed at everything going on and even worse for hearing it from a vampire, but at least she could be pissed off and safe at the same time.

"Already done. Char will be there all day and between the two of them your clients will be safe. I promise you Bella."

My body relaxed hearing his oath. If there was one thing I knew about the man sitting next to me it's that he took his role as protector seriously.

"So what's this new information you've got for me?"

He shifted in his seat before starting ."Peter called last night with some inside insight on James. He's had this idea of his own race in his head for years but could never pull it off. According to the source it seems likely that the night of the gala he meant to take you, use your knowledge, than use you for whatever nefarious ideas he had left."

My own fear was quickly squashed down hearing the growl in Jasper's voice. The feminist in me may not like the idea of a bodyguard but the realist in me saw the truth. James was a vampire and a particularly malicious one. I was only a human who couldn't hope to best him.

"Bella you might not like it but me being here is necessary. Him licking you was a taunt, he let you live so he could up the ante in his little game, make it more exciting. Sorry darling but as a human he knows you aren't a match for him physically so he had to piss off a few vampires to keep this bullshit fun to him."

Just because I knew it didn't mean that it didn't make me extremely cranky. "And if I ordered you to leave?"

I chanced a look at him, taking my eyes off the road for a few precious seconds, seeing the determination mixed with a plea in his eyes. He responded calmly and without hesitation.

"I would not go. Your safety means more to me then whether you like me or not."

And the confusing statement of the year goes to Major Jasper Whitlock! He wanted me to be safe so he must care about me on some level, but he doesn't care if I like him or not. I suddenly felt like a huge moron for wearing my fancy underwire.

We only had a few more moments until we reached the Cullens so I asked one last question hoping that it would show me something to make sense of the maelstrom in my mind.

"What were you doing in my room this morning?"

The same throaty chuckle from this morning caused my stomach to clench in pleasure. "You were having unsettling dreams. My gift helped you rest and at some point you grabbed my hand and refused to let go."

The blush from his statement covered my face and chest. God I couldn't help but throw myself at him in my sleep. I felt shame, strong and true pulse through my body leaving me uncomfortably warm.

Jasper cleared his throat to get my attention. "I also felt better being closer to you, especially after getting off the phone with Peter. Needed to see you were ok with my own eyes."

My blush raged higher but from a different reason. Seems the Major and I get along very well indeed, as long as I'm not awake to say something stupid.

JPOV

We reached the Cullens shortly after I made my small confession. I felt like a dumb stuttering kid telling her that but couldn't stand the shame coming off my beautiful girl. There was no need for it as my need for her was just as strong as her own.

Esme quickly welcomed us and ushered us into their home. Bella walked in confidently and made her way to the living room. My ears picked up a thready heartbeat that I recognised as Rosalie's. The two women sat side by side and the difference between them was drastic.

The health treatments were helping Rose sure, but damn she looked ready to blow away like a pile of ash. Her hair was dry and her skin was gray. The bones on her face protruded as did her enormous belly. But the smile she wore was serene. Even with stress of the last few days showing on her face Bella looked vibrant, pulsing with life.

Bella spoke with her and looked through the notes Carlisle had left before leaving for his day at the hospital. I heard her mention improved blood volume and I'm guessing she wasn't talking about the scarlet liquid that was sloshing around in the cup in Rosalie's hand. I wasn't a doctor but the pride and relief emanating from my mate told me all I needed to know.

"Your girl's a miracle worker man."

I had been so caught up in watching them I hadn't noticed Emmett coming to stand near me.

"Preaching to the choir bro."

He lowered his voice further. "I heard about what happened to her. That shit's not cool Jazz. I mean don't get me wrong, I know she's your mate and all but I love Bella like a sister. If I run into that son of a bitch I don't know if I'll be able to hold out and get him to you in one piece."

That got my back up and I looked at him ready to stake my claim on the kill of that slimy fucker, but then I saw Emmett's face. He usually looked like a really big ass kid with his dimples and impish smile. All that was gone and replaced with a look of pure hatred. A look that is only born out of someone trying to hurt someone that you love.

"I'll make you a deal Em. Can't say I blame you so how's about you try not to get too carried away and at least bring me his head. That way I can still have my say."

He stroked his chin with a meaty hand before breaking out into a grin. "Deal." He looked over towards the girls and I felt his heart swell with love, both fraternal and romantic. "It's a sight ain't it?"

I nodded my agreement taking in the scene myself. The mother to be almost glowed with anticipation despite her physical sickness and my Bella sat next to her with a look of pure amazement on her face. They laughed a few times before Rosalie looked around to find us and motioned us over.

When we stood in front of them Emmett took his mate's hand as I fought my own desire to place Bella in my lap. I couldn't help myself completely though and sat next to her, close enough to hear every soft breath. The expectant parents looked at each other before nodding and turning back to my girl.

"Bella you've helped us so much and without you none of this would be possible." Rosalie was getting a little teary as she spoke.

"Rose don't be silly, you're doing the hard part."

She shook her head. "Maybe, but without you I'd be facing a sure death sentence. Add to that the fact that you and I have become so close and have so much in common," at that she sent me a quick sly look. Looks like everyone in the Cullen household knew of my dilemma. "Well Em and I talked it over and we agreed, we want you to be our child's godmother. Will you?"

I almost jumped out of my seat and did a fucking happy dance there was so much joy pouring out of Bella. She nodded her head as tears collected in her eyes.

"God Rose of course I will! But that means I get free reign to spoil the little peanut as much as I want!"

There was a flurry of arms and tears, kisses and giggles and I was able to sit there and soak it all in. I don't think I've ever been happier in my existence then here and now sharing in her elation. While the girls were busy talking Emmett spoke too low for them to hear.

"Well dude, she's part of the Cullens now. When are you gonna get off your ass and make her part of the Whitlocks?"

He smiled at me in a challenge and I smiled right back because in all honesty, this waiting around for her to realise we were mates was killing me.

"Won't be long now Em, just waiting for that opportune moment."

He went to speak again but Bella beat him to it. "I need to go home. Alone .I'll get one of the shifters to come stay with me." She kissed Em and Rose on the cheek before bolting out the door leaving a trail of fear, guilt, and the sweet salty scent of fresh tears behind her.

I ran after her easily beating her to her car. There was a light drizzle in the air and the droplets landed in her hair creating a bubbly veil around her. I stood in front of her blocking her from entering her vehicle.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing?" I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from trying to step around me.

"I have to go Jasper please let me go." She sounded borderline hysterical.

"No way. What happened, you were so happy a moment ago?"

I didn't understand the quick change. She was suddenly so sad like the night at the gala and it ate at me.

"I can't do this here, please just let me go home." A sob broke from her chest before she caught herself.

"You drive straight home. I will be following you on foot so you can have a few minutes to clear your head but I will not leave you alone or trust your safety to anyone else. Don't ask that of me Bella. It's the one thing I can't give you."

Something in my words caused another round of tears before she nodded and got into her car. I did just as I said and ran behind her the whole way back to her home trying to figure this shit out. She pulled up, slammed her car door, and ran to the door with me behind her the whole way.

Without asking I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before handing it to her and I waited, staring at her expectantly.

"Why are you here Jasper?" Her voice was so small but held a hint of accusation.

"I'm here to keep you safe Bella." She nodded a few times causing a few stray tears to fall.

"In that case I think you should go." She turned to walk into her bedroom where she thought she could lock herself away from me.

"Oh Hell no baby girl. You better explain what you're thinking to me right now." I sounded more stern then I intended but there was no way I was taking any steps backwards. Not with her.

She turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. "I'm thinking that I don't want to be your fucking charity case. I'm thinking that I'm a grown ass woman and I don't want someone here who doesn't want to be except out of some weird sense of duty."

"Are you insane Bella? What fucking duty do you think I'm fulfilling here? Don't know if you noticed or not but I only answer to myself so the only thing making me be here is that I wanna be."

"No you don't! You want to protect me sure, but you don't want to be here. That's a big fucking difference."

"What brought all this on? One second you're so happy I'm practically squealing like a piglet and the next you're dumping my ass and running off crying."

Her face flushed and I felt the anger explode from her shaking body. "It's none of your damn business what's going on because I am none of your damn business so fuck off!"

I walked straight up to her and looked her right in her molten chocolate eyes. "That's where you're wrong Bella. You are MY mate, so everything about you is my business."

Her heart leapt, her breathing faltered and her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

It's out there now and knowing that my hands refused to stay by my sides. Instead they grabbed her and pulled her flush against my body, one hand at the small of her back and the other buried in her hair at the base of her long neck.

"That's right Bella. I have to keep you safe because you are my mate and if something were to happen to you the rest of the world just wouldn't make sense to me. The only happiness I can ever have depends on you being here and sharing it with me. So if you don't mind and if you're done cussing at me, I'm going to kiss you."

I didn't even wait to hear if she did mind, instead covering her mouth with my own. A gasp of surprise rose in her throat before turning into a moan as my tongue entered her mouth, relishing the concentrated essence of her.

Her hands made their way up my arms and into my hair pulling me closer to her so hard I was worried she would bruise and the same for how hard we were grinding our bodies into one another. I would have pulled away except she tugged at my hair, sending currents of searing white heat straight to my dick, and I was lost. Lost in the feel of her, the smell of her arousal, and the pure unadulterated taste of my mate and our first kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry for the lengthy delay but RL has not been kind. Anyway here's some more of our mates, lemon alert because i couldn't wait anymore. SM owns all original characters.

Ch 12

BPOV

Nothing could have prepared me for this. The explanation of mating that was given to the public sounded like a high school lecture. It sounded mechanical and cold, like an arranged marriage between two strangers.

But this, Jasper's lips on mine, his body flush against my own, was anything but mechanical. It was raw and heated and felt more necessary than breathing.

Every sensation in the universe had swirled and condensed and wrapped around our two bodies. I felt everything, from the taut muscles moving under my hands, to the low purr that emanated from his chest. His hands held me so close then would release slightly, only to bring me to him again and again.

Frustration coursed through me and I knew exactly why. His silly clothes were in my way. I lowered my hands from his shoulders, down his sculpted chest, and over his defined stomach until I reached the bottom of his shirt, lifting it to get it out of my damn way.

He finally pulled away slightly and I saw his eyes heavy with lust and love. "Bella stop darling."

I was confused. Confused and very very horny. He said we were mates and his own obvious arousal was trapped between our bodies at this very moment.

"Why would I stop Jasper?"

His hands came up to move the hair away from my face. How had I not seen the look in his eyes before now? He looked as if he now held his entire worlds in his hands.

"Bella, you are my mate, but it is different for humans. You could feel unsure or regret rushing into things and I couldn't stand having you feel that way about me. Plus, I want to give you everything, including our first time being special."

I smirked, because honestly that was adorable. "You want to give me everything?"

"Yes darling, I do."

"Then give me this, give me you. I don't need flowers or an expensive dinner that only I will enjoy. You're telling me that all I've been feeling for you is real and right so forget the traditional human courting shit and make me yours."

He growled a low sound that weakened my knees and increased the tension that was already building in me.

"You are mine Bella and you always will be."

His mouth crashed into me again and I welcomed his passionate embrace. I felt his hands reach around and grab my backside easily lifting me so that I could wrap my legs around him. The generous size of his erection made me nervous and impossibly wetter.

Jasper carried us to my room before lying me down on the bed. With a few quick movements of his hands my clothes were in tatters leaving me only in my bra and panties. His golden eyes turned onyx as he took me in and seemingly in a trance he ripped his own clothes off so that he was clad only in a pair of boxer briefs.

He placed his knees on the end of the bed and crawled towards me slowly, hunting his very willing prey. A shiver ran through me as a hand ran from my ankle and up my thigh before skimming my stomach and moving around to the small of my back. With a sure tug he pulled me down under him.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted you Bella. I thought that your scent was a drug before, but now I know what your arousal smells like and I'm hooked."

I moaned at his words as his lips kissed my hip before he swirled his tongue around the bone. Normally I was all for foreplay and I had always needed it. But these last few weeks had me primed and ready to burst.

"Please Jasper, I need you inside of me."

His head lifted and his eyes met mine before he moved to lay on top of me, my legs wrapping around him pulling his hardness against my aching center.

I moved my hands down and began to remove his boxers desperate for him. When he lifted his hips to make it easier I wrapped my hand around him, squeezing the head of his cock. He threw his golden head back and roared like a lion before quickly dispatching of my panties.

I released him and his head found my entrance. With one torturously slow movement he entered me to the hilt. A moan escaped me and I wrapped myself around him tighter.

"Yes Jasper..so deep.. please."

At my plea he started to move, slowly at first before we found ourselves pushing against each other faster with each stroke.

"Fuck Bella, do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me?"

His hand reached down and grabbed my breast, pinching my nipple chasing every coherent thought from my mind.

Unhappy that I didn't answer him he reached down to hook my leg under his arm and rocked his hips in a circular motion. I felt him in places I didn't know I had and I was quickly reaching my climax.

"Yes Jasper..just like that..fuck I'm gonna come...Oh God, oh God...Jasper!"

I exploded around him and only saw white bursts of light behind my eyelids. His pace quickened and the aftershocks of my orgasm kept my body clamped around him so tight he fell over the edge just as my second climax hit both of us calling out each other's names.

While I caught my breath he rained kisses all over my face and neck, cradling me in his arms and murmuring my name over and over. I was so happy in that moment that a giggle slipped from me before I realised it.

He rolled away taking me with him, tucking me under his arm so that I could lay on his chest. "Just what is so funny darling?"

I peered at him from under my lashes worried that I had offended him, but then I remembered that he could read emotions.

"I'm just very happy right now. Some empath you are." I smirked at him and he sent me one right back, his looking way sexier than mine.

"Just because I know what you're feeling doesn't mean that I know the reason behind it."

I smiled contentedly. It was nice to know that some things were still a mystery, even to the mighty Major.

"I'll tell you but you can't laugh at me." He nodded his head while his hand ran soothing tracks up and down my spine.

"Things have been really crazy lately. Dealing with my new clients, being brought into the vampire fold, and the whole James situation." Jasper growled threateningly at the mention of James but as I placed my hand over his heart and kissed his chest it morphed into the purr that I already loved.

"But I have to admit that the biggest stress was you. I thought that I was ridiculous to be getting deeper and deeper with my feelings for you and it was humiliating. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Then you having to protect me, being forced to be around you when you didn't want me the same way, it was, well it was torture."

He held me a little tighter and spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry darling, I should have just told you how I felt. But I convinced myself that you needed to go at a human pace and even then I wasn't sure that I deserved you."

"You deserve me? You're kidding right?"

He shook his head and lifted my hand off of his chest to kiss before placing it on his shoulder. It was rough textured due to the number of scars he had there. My roaming hands had felt them all over him, crisscrossed on his back, scattered across his torso. There were even a couple along his strong jaw.

"I know that Charlotte told you some of my past Bella but not all of it. I'm not the monster that I used to be, but that doesn't mean I'm an angel."

I leaned over to kiss him deeply on his full mouth, desperate to make him smile. I knew it worked when I felt his lips curl up at the edges.

"As sad as I am that you had to go through what you did, I'm glad that you're no angel because I'm not either. It's too hard to be around a saint when you're a sinner." I finished with a wink and was rewarded by his throaty laugh.

"We've got a lot to talk about darling, but there's one thing I need to know first."

"Alright, shoot."

"What happened earlier? I mean you were so happy I thought sunlight was gonna shoot outta your cute little ass then all of a sudden you were drowning in sadness."

I sighed and felt the blush reach my cheeks at the same time tears began to invade my eyes.

"I was happy, it meant so much to me that Rose and Em asked me that. I was so happy that I wanted to run into your arms and hug you and have you hug me back. But it hit me. You weren't there to share in my happiness or for any other reason than to keep me safe from James."

A single tear slid down my cheek at the memory. I felt so alone, nothing more than a chore to the man I loved. Jasper reached around my body and pulled me so that I was laying fully on top of him, his cold skin sending goose bumps breaking out on my extremities.

"I knew from that first day you walked in that you were my mate. The pull I felt to you was so strong darling it took every ounce of self control I had to let you walk out the door. When James attacked you he changed things in two ways."

"Which are?" I asked as I laid my head down on his chest, still amazed that there was no heartbeat to hear.

"First, he set of my protective instincts. I physically _couldn't_ let you go off by yourself. It's just not possible for me to leave you unprotected especially when there's a specific threat against you."

This I understood. Mated vampires were known for being very protective of their mates, it's in their very nature and in everything they do. I felt the same way about him despite me being unable to carry it out too well.

"And the second way?"

He answered in a voice that told me he was smiling. "He gave me an excuse to spend time with the woman I love."

I swallowed thickly. "You love me?" It came out in a whisper.

"Yes darling, you're more precious to me than anything in this world. Mating doesn't guarantee love but falling for you was easy."

I remembered the night he walked me home when I thought that his flattery was just that. There was so much I wanted to say but the worlds failed me, leaving only four. "I love you too."

He lifted my head with a finger and softly stroked my tear stained cheeks. "I know darling, I can feel


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Life hasn't handed me lemons, it bashed me with the fucking whole tree but Ill update as often as I can, Thanks for sticking around.

Ch 13

BPOV

I woke up sore in the best way possible. Jasper had loved my body so thoroughly I felt like a tender bowl of Jello. My joints popped as I stretched my aching muscles and smiled replaying every moment over in my mind. When my body broke out in a full blush my ears detected a small feminine snort. I opened my eyes to see Charlotte entering my room wearing a smirk that could be seen from space.

"What are you doing here Char?" I rubbed the last of sleep from my eyes.

"Jasper needed to hunt and handle some newborn business so he asked me to come watch over ya. Well actually he asked Peter, but he sounded so damn happy I wanted to come over and get the details." She smiled like a kid on Christmas.

I laughed because I knew there was no way I'd get out of it and besides some part of me wanted to tell every person in existence what had happened last night. Maybe put it on the ticker in Times Square.

"Char I promise full disclosure after my shower, deal?"

She grabbed my hand with her icy one and gave it a firm shake. "Deal sug, now hurry up. Patience ain't my virtue."

Still laughing I threw the covers off before making my way to the bathroom. As I undressed I looked down at my body, seeing it differently now. This was no longer the body of an insomniac workaholic who spent more time with fictional characters then real life people. This was the body of a woman who was loved, and loved damn well if I'm honest.

The hot spray caused me to shiver and my hands lathered my body wash and rubbed it over my skin causing images of last night to play in my mind.

Jasper's loving kiss right over my heart. His cool tongue laving attention to my breasts, his strong hands keeping me pressed against him. His long fingers exploring my wet folds spreading the wetness around before he took me again. How many times was it? Oh who cares, it was endless and nowhere near enough.

I dried off with a sigh and dressed quickly deciding not to bother stalling. Char would come drag me out if she had to. I grabbed all my things, and walked out the door knowing she would follow. We had settled in the car for all of about ten seconds before she cleared her throat.

"What do you want to know Char?"

"How about everything? I'm guessing by the smell of sex in there and your goofy ass grin this morning that y'all got down and dirty."

I blushed so hard I felt my toes warm. Damn vampire senses. "Yes we did, multiple times and it was fucking amazing."

Char giggled in girlish glee which I found funny. I mean she could fold my car up like an accordion if she wanted.

"Bout damn time Bella. Watching you two dance around each other was grating on my nerves."

"How long have you known Char?"

"The first day you came to headquarters. I know Jasper and it was pretty damn obvious that you two were mates, but he wanted to give you time since you're human and all."

I nodded my head remembering how Jasper had told me something similar. I started regretting all of that lost time but Char spoke up again.

"So do you have any questions about mating with a vampire?"

"I do but I kind of want to talk to Jasper about that. We, um, didn't do too much talking last night."

"I bet you didn't but that's normal. Humans and vampires have that in common, as soon as you find that person you want to spend all your time absorbing every little thing. Add in the male vampires need to claim his mate and mark her, well I'm surprised you can walk straight sug."

We both laughed heartily until tears were streaming down my cheeks. "It's not without effort Char. It's never been like that for me. If sex was good, which it often wasn't, it was either loving and sweet or passionate, never both. With Jasper it was both and then some."

Char crinkled up her face a bit. "That's great sug, just remember though Jasper's like my brother. There are some details I don't need."

The mischevious part of me wanted to go into every little dirty detail just to finally have one up on a vampire. But Char was my friend so I kept tales of Jasper's talented tongue to myself. At least for now.

We laughed the rest of the way to the clinic, Char sharing some stories about when she and Peter first mated. It was heartbreaking that they had to carve out their relationship in the middle of the Southern Wars, but without it I don't know how either of them would have survived. My heart broke for Jasper who did just that.

I stepped through the door of the clinic and noticed it mostly empty except for Leah who was not looking too happy, and surprisingly Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked while turning my back to give Leah the sign to go get some air. She got up quickly and raced outside, trembling so hard I knew she was fighting her instinct to shift.

"I spoke with Jasper and he informed me where you would be today." I motioned for him to follow me and Char into my office.

"Why didn't you just call me directly?"

Edward shifted in a very human show of being uncomfortable. "I wasn't sure how Jasper would take me communicating with you in such a familiar matter."

My cheeks warmed in embarrassment. "You knew."

He nodded his pretty head. "Yes, I knew that the Major was your mate. He made his position quite clear shortly after we first met."

"Does everyone know? I mean this is my life but no one had the balls to tell me that he's my mate. I work with vampires, have become friends with them, and I am not a fucking child!"

Char rubbed my arm to soothe me but it didn't little to calm my mood. All the wondering, the torturing myself with his scent, his voice, his everything, and they all knew.

"Bella please forgive us but I beg you to understand. In the vampire world there is no relationship more sanctified than that between mates. Add to that your mate being who he is, a well respected and greatly feared warrior, and we had to exceed to his wishes." At least Edward wasn't speaking to me like an idiot.

I was still embarrassed. My love life, on the few occasions I had one, had always been kept private. However I understand the position they had been put in. Jasper wanted to give me time, to get to know him, before I accepted him as a man. As mine.

"Alright, I'm not really comfortable with all of this but I get where you're coming from. Just give me some time to adjust before the teasing starts."

Both the stone statues of my friends loosened up then and smiled. Speaking of teasing I should avoid Emmett and Peter for awhile. Cut from the same smartass cloth those two.

"So what really brings you here today Edward?"

"Carlisle was needed at the hospital so he sent me to speak to you in his stead."

I giggled a bit because really, the Victorian in Edward got me every time. That was one of my favourite things about vampires. Each one represented a different time and place in history. It was like being around walking talking museum exhibits.

"The final donation numbers are in and they well exceeded anything we had hoped for. Carlisle believes that we can now accomplish your wish of the safe house."

There was no stopping the squeal that came from me. Since meeting the first rape victim and discovering her pregnancy I knew that this was where I wanted my efforts to go. If it was successful here other areas heavily populated with vampires would follow.

I jumped out of my chair and ran into the brick wall that was Charlotte and threw my arms around her.

"You'll help won't you Char? With the newborn mommies? If anyone can do it it's you."

Her smile was beaming. "I'll have to talk it over with Jazz but if he gives me the okay I'm all your sug."

One more hug and I ran the few steps to Edward before hugging him too. The gratitude was on the tip of my tongue before I heard a low growl. Edward stiffened and dropped his arms like I was a fireball. I turned around and saw Jasper standing in the doorway, eyes black.

I was almost positive his demeanour was a reaction to seeing me hug Edward, so despite his frightening appearance I jumped at him, his arms crushing me to him.

"Jasper stop, it was only a friendly hug because we're celebrating. There's enough money to build the safe house!"

The growl had turned into a purr as he buried his nose in my hair, gently sucking the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He was marking me clear as day. The feminist human part of me found that really annoying. My body on the other hand melted under his desire to claim me and keep me safe.

He finally released my skin and I noticed that the other two stood stock still, heads down.

"Sorry darling." Jasper's eye's were back to butterscotch and I laughed when I saw in them a spark every time he looked down at the mark he had left on me.

"No you're not." I lifted up on my tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his firm lips.

He smirked. "Ok I'm not sorry for being territorial and I sure as hell ain't sorry I marked you. But I'm sorry you're gonna have to be a bit more careful who you share your affection with."

I sighed because there wasn't anything else to do. He was a vampire and one born during war time with a human mate who was currently being targeted by a psycho. I knew enough of him and vampire nature to know that it was difficult enough for me to be out of his sight at all and not bundled up in bubble wrap locked away in a panic room somewhere.

Jasper and Edward shook hands a little awkwardly. You couldn't blame Edward for being hesitant and I felt bad that my excitement had almost cost him a few body parts. He had become an avid supporter of me and my program and a good friend.

We all spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about everything going on. Jasper said that no one had reported seeing James which means I was still being kept under lock and key. Hmm that made me think of handcuffs and Jasper and judging by the smirk on his face he knows exactly what I had pictured.

Jasper supported Char working with the mom's but said that he needed to clear it with Aro. He didn't see any problems arising. My excitement grew to the point I thought I would burst.

Edward let me know that Carlisle was requesting my being there when Rose had her baby. Being human came in handy sometimes. My lack of bloodlust made me the perfect candidate to assist Carlisle. I was going to help bring my godson or daughter into the world, and I couldn't be happier.

I sat on my mate's lap with my hand over his still heart and his arms holding me, one hand stroking my spine. It was a perfect moment sitting in the middle of my business that I built surrounded by people I loved. But nothing perfect stays that way forever and my bubble popped when I heard an animal yelp.

We all moved through the clinic, me in the middle of three vampires. When we reached the door to the outside I gasped before what my eyes were seeing made any sense.

There were wolves, huge mountainous things that must have been shifters from the reservation. I counted six, being forced to submit by an unseen force. I recognised the wolf in front, with her midnight black coat and silver chest.

"Leah!" I tried to get to her, but was held back by the stony bodies of my friends and mate.

It was then my eyes finally saw him, standing next to a woman with hair like fire. She wore a look of concentration, while he seemed arrogant with victory.

James was here.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Real life sucks and gets in the way, but Ill always be back.

Ch 14

JPOV

I felt it all like a heavy blanket, smothering me. The shock and anger from our side and the arrogant challenge from James. The redhead was in deep concentration and the wolves were frightened. I felt Bella's emotions the strongest and she was horrified, her protective feelings over the wolves giving birth to a rolling hatred.

The storm was coming in and coming in like a twister, fast and fucking ruthless.

"This is even more interesting then I had hoped for. Not only the little human but her merry men as well" James snickered.

Both Charlotte and I growled low in our throats, Edward's hands balled into fists. Bella stared down the monster in front of her apparently unaware how bad this situation could get.

James started again with a sweeping motion towards his companion. "Let me introduce you. This is Victoria and she has quite an amazing ability. She was a dog trainer as a human. She has what you could call a natural affinity with beasts and becoming a vampire has increased that exponentially.

"In half a second she can command these mangy mutts to attack you, rip you apart, and bury your pieces in the backyard like old bones. Then I shall be free to _discuss_ my ideas with the fair Bella."

He smiled so serenely but I felt the truth. He was reveling in this game, loving every second of it. My mind was calculating how long it would take Bella to forgive me if I scooped her up and ran when she decided to speak.

"Get to the point. You aren't here to do a dog show so what do you want? What are your terms?"

I grabbed her and shoved her further behind me before she went and offered herself up on a silver platter. I love her like nothing else but damn that woman's head is harder then stone.

"He wants you Bella just as he said. You can help his cause and your being taken will hurt a great deal of people."

That made me snap. "Edward what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't tell her that shit. Bella there ain't no fucking way you're going with him."

I had such a tight grip on her creamy shoulders I must have left bruises as I dared to take my eyes off of James and stare into Bella's, but I needed to feel the weight of her life in my hands. For this moment she was with me and unharmed.

She just smiled at me with love and something like humour in her eyes. "I wasn't planning on it _Major_." She winked at me sending some kind of signal I couldn't quite figure out at first. Why on earth would she go back to calling me by my rank? And why is she sending me encouragement?

It hit me like a shot when I felt the mischeviousness coming from Charlotte. Bella was calling me out, telling me to use my power and experience. She was finally giving me the go ahead to protect her. About fucking time.

I hoped and prayed that my power was stronger than Victoria's and started to formulate a plan in my mind. Edward, still staring James down gave a hard nod that I took as a green light.

Bella stepped behind me placing her warm hand on my shoulder and I registered James taking on a defensive stance. Charlotte and Edward crouched on either side of me and Bella safely caging her in. I created the feeling in my gut, letting it coil and build before pushing it out in a blast at Victoria.

I always found it funny how certain things carry over from our human lives, some basic human facts. We no longer found yawning contagious or looked at light bulbs to make ourselves sneeze, but it's still hard to stop laughing once we start.

The euphoria and humour hit Victoria and she giggled, before trying to stop herself, and falling into hysterics. That momentary lapse of concentration allowed the wolves to slightly rouse from her control and James watched in livid frustration as she struggled to regain control.

"Stop laughing you stupid cow!" James screamed but that only sent good ol' Vicki into a new round of the giggles. Think I even heard the dumb bitch snort.

The younger wolves were finding it trickier to come around than the older ones who were closer to controlling themselves, Victoria's power slipping by the second. I let up on her to try and send them some determination. That decision and the next 5 seconds will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

James struck like a snake when copper-tops laughter let up suddenly and smacked the back of her head. She righted herself immediately and seemed to find new strength probably out of fear of the psychotic needle dick behind her.

The wolves whined but struck sending a wall of fur and teeth directly at us.

"Char get that bitch, Edward get Bella out of here!" My words were at vampire speed but Bella's huff of indignation was slow and definite.

The first wolf that hit me was small and I shoved him away hard, hoping I didn't hurt him in a permanent fashion. Felt like I was walking a tight rope keeping Bella safe and not needlessly killing these wolves, which would upset her. I knew deep down where my marrow used to be that if given a choice I'd rather her alive and royally pissed off.

Char was charging through the crowd, got her shoulder caught in a wolf's mouth before she put her fist through the canine's jaw, and kept going. Her concentration was on getting to Victoria. I turned my view to James to see him smile at something behind me. The second he began to grin wasn't over when I heard her gasp.

I turned and saw Edward getting attacked by the largest wolf his fighting feeble and barely keeping the sharp claws from tearing out his throat while the smallest of the captive canines had just finished lunging at Bella.

A primal noise filled the air that I didn't identify as coming from my own body. Time stood still. The grey wolf fur covered Bella's fallen body and the air filled with the sweet bouquet of her blood. A feminine hiss filled the air and a male barking orders. It sounded diluted, like the words from my human memories. Nothing was real except my life bleeding out on the cold concrete.

I reached them and threw the wolf away not worrying if it attacked me while I stooped over Bella. Her skin was paler then usual and a thin layer of sweat was covering her. The shoulder of her blouse was torn and dyed crimson. I ripped my own shirt off and tried to compress the wound.

"Is she ok Major?" Edward sounded far away. Smart man. His bloodlust would be easier to control upwind.

There were no other sounds then Bella's laboured breathing, I couldn't even sense Charlotte nearby. The immediate danger now was the wound.

"Bite wound to the shoulder, bleeding heavily. Call your father and find out where he is. NOW!"

I stroked her dark hair that was made even darker by her perspiration. Her eyes were rolling around like marbles unable to focus.

"Come on baby, you stay with me. I waited too long for you and I do too much stupid shit when you're not around. You need to save me from myself darling."

A soft moan left her mouth and I kissed her trying to pass my life into her. She could have it. Without her it meant jack shit.

"Major he's at the hospital and waiting for your arrival."

I lifted her into my arms hoping that my cool body temperature would slow the blood flow.

"Cullen follow behind us. If any vamps scent her blood we could have company. You keep them the fuck away."

Then I ran. I ran faster than I ever had, keeping her tucked snugly against me. The world turned into a colourless blur around me, my eyes only seeing her and the large building that could be her salvation.

Her heart still thrummed at a slow but steady rate, my ears tuned in to that precious sound. If it stuttered or stopped I would change her. Here in the street if I had to. God could curse me and she could resent me but I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't.

What seemed like a thousand years later we reached the hospital parking lot and Carlisle appeared at the emergency room doors with a gurney. His hands were down in a submissive gesture but I sensed his fear.

"Major I apologise but I need you to put her down here."

I growled, but at myself. Letting her go was near impossible but profoundly necessary. I laid her on the crisp sheets and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Carlisle, I don't need to express to you how-"

"No Major you don't. I will treat her as I would my own child."

I felt my head nod robotically and watched as she was wheeled away, an oxygen mask covering half of her face. A nurse approached me brimming with apprehension and handed me a clean hospital issue shirt. I couldn't give a donkey's fat ass if my scars were scaring people.

Edward came in hesitantly still holding his breath.

"I failed you Major and I failed Bella."

Now in all honesty the only thing saving the pussy from me ripping his throat out was the genuine self loathing I felt coming from him.

"You're not a fighter Edward, that's just not who you are. We did the best with the situation we were dealt. And where in the hell is Charlotte?"

Edward looked uncomfortable when he answered. "She ran after them when Victoria and James ran."

Fucking shit caked on a shingle this was not good."Call Peter and tell him the situation asap. I'd do it but you can't use cell phones in here and I ain't leaving."

He nodded and ran outside. I paced. My legs ate up the distance in the corridor. Emergency rooms are a bad place for an empath. There's so much pain, fear, and misery it chokes the air with a specific rancid odour of emotions.

There was too much going on in the hospital for me to hear into the area where Bella was being treated. Beeping from machines, groans from ailing or pretending patients, gossiping nurses at the coffee station, and the always present screaming child.

The clock on the wall taunted me with the passage of time. Each second that passed heightened my panic. Bella hit her head hard when she came down and the image of her eyes floating around aimlessly kept passing behind my eyes.

She had to pull through.

Edward came back in and said that Peter was on his way. I think I nodded or acknowledged him in some way.

More time passed. People came and went and stayed far away from me. I was about to bust down the door and go find Carlisle when Peter rushed in.

"Major we got a big fucking problem."

I growled at his stupidity. "Of course we do, Bella's in there and possibly has scrambled eggs for brains."

I thought he'd back down. Instead he growled in response and got right in my face.

"James has Charlotte you fucker."

"Are you positive?"

I finally noted the rage and anguish seeping from him when he gave one heavy nod.

"I called her phone after Edward called me and that fucking skid mark answered. I understand that you need to be here Major, but I'm going to go get my mate back."

I didn't get a chance to respond before Carlisle came out of the hospital doors.

"You may want to wait on that for just a minute Peter. Bella is awake and can talk. You all need to come up with a plan."

Peter looked at me half telling and half pleading.

"Pete, I'll check on Bella. While I'm doing that you make some phone calls. We're going to need backup and I'm going in with you."

He turned to walk away while taking out his phone and I hoped he didn't run off and do anything stupid in the next ten minutes. I would talk to my mate, make sure that she was ok, and kiss her for as long as her oxygen supply would allow.

After that, I was going to go get my sister back, and show James to his funeral pyre.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N shorter chapter but I needed sort of a gateway. Maybe I should call this the marijuana chapter. Gateway get it? Oh leave me alone I have the flu lol.

Ch 15

BPOV

I don't understand hospitals. Surely the universally drab colors do nothing for the morale of the ill or injured. They decorate the children's ward in dancing bears and clowns, is it too much to ask for a lovely seascape or even a different shade of paint then "institutional grey".

And if the alarms go off when there's an issue why do the damn machines need to beep every five seconds? Everything's ok, so shut the hell up or pass out ear plugs.

Did I mention I get cranky when I'm hurt?

My mind feels like cottage cheese like I've gone for a ride in a blender and I can't remember what happened to land me here. There's a flash of grey fur in my memory and then nothing else. I'm contemplating what happened when the door opens and my personal angel walks in.

"Jasper?" I sigh in relief.

"Yeah darling it's me. How ya feelin?" He says as he walks over and sits in the uncomfortable looking chair next to my bed taking my hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Like I've been in a car wreck. What happened?"

"James used a newborn to control the Quilute wolves and they attacked us. You got knocked down and one bit into your shoulder."

Tears formed in my eyes as the holes in my memory filled in. Victoria laughing, James yelling, and Edward trying to get me away from the fray while Jasper and Char faced the onslaught.

"Sshh darlin' it's gonna be alright. Carlisle says you'll make a full recovery. You just need some rest."

His firm cold hand is stroking my hair and smothering the ache in my skull. My eyes close at the comfort he brings just breathing the same air as me.

"You saved me."

Jasper's beautiful face furrows in pain, "Not well enough obviously. And there's something else you should know Bella. When I saw you fall I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I ran you here and Charlotte ran off after James."

The air left my lungs and I struggled to get it back so I could ask what I didn't really want the answer to.

"Where's Charlotte?"

Jasper looked crestfallen, "James has her."

I gasped. No not Char. She was too brave, too alive to be in the hands of that dirty mongrel. My beautiful friend, my sister could be hurt. The hysteria ripped through my body like a wildfire.

"What are you doing here then? Jasper go get her back, I'm fine. Please get her back, Please!"

"Bella calm down. Peter is making some calls so that we have backup. And I couldn't leave without seeing you awake and ok with my own eyes. I was so scared that I lost you."

Jasper's hands held onto to both sides of my face, reassuring himself that I was indeed awake. Suddenly he was kissing me with a passion that bordered on desperate. His tongue came out and tasted mine sending a deep growl from his chest. The only things stopping me from climbing into his lap were the IV stuck in my arm and the knowledge of Char being in James' claws.

We both pulled away reluctantly finishing with a few soft reverent kisses, promises that this kiss was far from our last.

"Jasper I get it, I really do. I wouldn't be able to leave you either, but Peter is going through worse than that now. What I wouldn't give to be strong enough to join in hunting that piece of dog shit down."

Jasper chuckled softly. "I know darling, my beautiful warrior woman. But we will all fight better if you are somewhere safe."

I kissed his smooth cheek, "Don't worry I'm staying out of this one. You don't need the distraction."

"Thank you. Look I really would feel safer if you didn't go off by yourself when we don't even know where this ass monkey is. I asked Carlisle if he would take you home with him when he gets off of his shift."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I know you don't like being watched over but please Bella. I'm gonna need all my wits going into this," his eyes pleaded with me.

Don't like is a nice way of putting it. I fucking hate being babysat, but he was right. He needed his mind clear of worry and if this is the only way that I could help I would do it without complaining- at least until he came back safe.

I started nodding my head when Peter walked into my room looking beyond anguished.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry."

He nodded his worried head solemnly. "Thanks Bella. Major help is on the way. Garret and Emmett are coming, everyone else is too far away and I ain't waiting."

"Those two will be a big help, Garrett with his experience and Em with his strength."

Before I realised how dangerous this could be, before I could think that one of the people I love could not come back, I spoke up.

"Ok guys give me a hug and go bring our girl home and if it's not too much trouble, bring yourselves back too."

Peter was first and bent down placing a brotherly kiss on my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and squeezed his stony body as hard as I could without breaking my bones.

"Good luck Petey, love you."

"Love you too Bells. Be a good girl and get better for us alright?"

I nodded my agreement before settling my eyes on Jasper. My stunning mate, my heart, my warrior. I did my best to blink back the tears as he came to sit on my bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can darling."

"Please, just everyone come home."

He wrapped me in his strong arms breathing me in as I was doing to him. "Don't worry, I got every reason in the world to come back right here with you."

One last kiss, a final sublime taste before they both turned and walked away. I watched the clock and waited ten minutes to make sure they were far enough away before I let the dam break. My chest heaved with the weight of my sobs. These people have become my family and my reason to smile when the world would have me cry.

And Jasper, he was at the center of it all, the center of me. My very core just walked out the door to go and fight a psychopath.

My eyes blurred and stung. Sometime during my pity party Carlisle came in with a nurse. They removed my IV and helped me dress. Next thing I know I'm getting into Carlisle's luxury car, the rich smell of leather making it through my hazy mind.

"I know that you're worried Bella, but rest assured there is no one better equipped to deal with this unfortunate situation then your beloved Whitlocks."

His words were the right ones but nowhere near enough. Nothing would be enough until I was laughing on the couch with Char, trading sarcastic looks with Peter, and kissing Jasper's naked skin.

I took a deep breath as we drove the long windy road to the Cullen's home. The trees cleared and their gorgeous home was revealed, an oasis in the woods. It looked stunningly peaceful, at least until Esme came running out onto the porch.

Carlisle slammed on the breaks and jumped out with me following at a much more human pace. Esme was speaking too quickly for me to understand but the blood curdling scream I heard from inside told me plenty.

"Rose?"

Esme nodded with shiny eyes, "I think it's happening, I think the baby is coming."


	16. Chapter 16

AN Hope ya'll like it.

Ch 16

We all ran inside and Rose's screams echoed off the walls making the usually warm home sound like the set of a horror flick. Carlisle darted around collecting the things he needed while I went to the bedside of the terrified mother to be.

"Bella oh God, Emmett's not here." She wailed in agony.

"I know honey, I'll have Esme text him. Luckily we have his venom in a syringe. We will get you through this and you and Em will have a beautiful baby to love for eternity."

I hoped my words offered her some level of comfort. She was covered in sweat, her golden hair sticking everywhere it touched her skin which was bright red from the pain.

Carlisle and Esme reached us and we started to get everything set up. The syringe full of venom was handed to me. Esme ran a hand through Rose's hair and murmured soft words. Carlisle was probing around her distended middle. A look of concern crossed his features.

"Rose we need to get this baby out and your change underway. I'm sorry but we're out of time."

Rose only had time to let out one sob before Carlisle bent his head and bit through her abdomen. I saw Esme hold her breath and was never more thankful that vampires didn't need to breath. I looked down and saw Carlisle ripping away at the membrane that held the baby, trying to get the young out before Rose bled to death.

After an eternity he pulled back, and in his arms was a squalling little pink bundle. He turned the baby towards us and I saw Rose's beautiful daughter. He brought her around and Rose cradled her against her right shoulder sobbing with pure love for the little miracle in her arms. The tears rolled freely down my own cheeks before Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, it's time. Her pulse is weakening."

I glanced sympathetically at my friend but her eyes were only for her child. My fingers danced around her chest finding the best place to pierce her while Carlisle tried to stem the blood flow down below.

"Rose, this may hurt." She nodded a little and Esme leant a hand to hold the baby just in case. With one swift movement that wrenched my injured shoulder I plunged the needle into Rose's chest. She arched in pain, both at the needle and the fiery sting of the venom.

"Esme take her before it gets bad. Take Lillian."

Esme grabbed the baby and scooted off. The plan was for the baby to be washed and dressed as soon as possible to help erase the smell of blood. Can never be too careful about bloodlust.

Carlisle and I worked at a frenzied pace, though mine considerably slower than his. He was busy stitching her up while I ran a cool wet cloth over her skin. The more human blood that remained the harder this would be when everyone returned.

And I had to believe that everyone would. My heart ached that Emmett had missed the birth of his only child but a selfish part of me also wanted my mate here. The only thing stopping my emotions from taking over was all the work there was to do.

Rose's face was scrunching up and her limbs twitching. The pain of the change was starting to hit her and once it started it came like a freight train. Her whimpers turned to moans which turned to screams. Carlisle hadn't had time to administer the morphine before the venom flowed through every cell of her body.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was in my future. Would I be going through this torture soon? Would I want to? One flash of Jasper's smile through my mind and I knew the answer was yes. A love like that, if you're incredibly lucky, comes around once in a lifetime and is worth this pain and much much more.

"Bella," I looked over to see Esme cradling a clean baby Lillian in her arms, little tufts of blonde hair peeking out from under the knitted cap.

"How is she Esme?" I asked and watched the smile take over her face. That's gotta be the world's best looking grandma.

"She's perfect, and our assumptions were right. She spit out and gagged at formula but happily drank the animal blood."

I exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness we can feed her."

"Yes it was a worry. Could you watch her? I'd like to get Rose into a bath and put her in some clean clothes. If she wakes up to the smell of dried blood it could get, well, it might not be safe for you here dear. Perhaps not even Lillian."

"Does she smell human?" I asked astonished. We had never been able to get much data on live births as to our knowledge the mother perished followed by the infant from starvation.

"A little. She has a heartbeat but it's faster than a humans. I'd just prefer not to take any chances."

"Of course not. Just give me a minute to wash up myself."

I got up and went to the nearest bathroom which of course was huge. My bloodstained clothes, bandaged arm, and sweat drenched forehead were greatly out of balance with the opulent marble and gilded fixtures.

The door opened and Esme handed me some clean clothes. I turned on the shower and let the steam envelope the bathroom. It was such a mundane thing to do in light of everything I'd just witnessed.

A child ripped out of a womb, a woman changing species due to an injection I delivered, and the healthy live birth of a human vampire hybrid. I wonder if the Cullens kept alcohol on the premises because I could go for a damn drink.

The hot water washed away the shock and I was left with the thought that this was my reality. I had signed up not only to help Rose, but others in her position. It was messy and more than a little scary, but it felt right. I felt that I had become a part of the next step in history and I had to admit that was pretty cool.

Once I was sure I had washed every molecule of blood from my skin I got out of the heavenly shower. I found some bandages on top of the clothes and smiled at Esme's foresight. My shoulder was tricky to wrap up but I managed, then slipped on the soft cotton shirt and yoga pants. Bless the man that invented yoga pants.

I stepped out of the bathroom and despite being able to hear Rose's screams from the floor above us the sight before me caused my eyes to well. Carlisle was standing there holding his granddaughter with a look of utter adoration on his handsome face. His tall frame was rocking side to side as he cooed and smiled like I've never seen.

"We did it Bella. Rose is going to make it and this little lady is as healthy as any human baby I've ever seen."

"You must be so relieved Carlisle, I know that you see Rose as your daughter."

"I am relieved but I am also immensely proud. Of Rose and Emmett but also of you my dear."

Emotion had stunned me, "Carlisle I,..."

"Yes yes you did nothing. You only solved the last piece of the puzzle, helped us deliver both my daughter and granddaughter safely, and helped us to the very end including the gory cleanup." Here he stops to chuckle at me warmly.

To be honest Carlisle was one of my favourite people. He was so warm and welcoming and knowledgeable. I respected the hell outta him, for the way he cared for his family and patients. I wish there were a million Carlisle's in the world. So his words of praise mean more to me then gold and I'll hold them in my heart for as long as I'm able.

Unfortunately all I'm able to do with all the emotion coursing through me is to nod dumbly while my eyes water and I feel my cheeks flush. You'd think with all my new world experience I'd be more dignified, but obviously not.

Carlisle walks over and I take the sleeping Lillian into my arms and only then remember that she's going to be named my goddaughter. This little angel will be partly mine to protect and cherish and I smile hugely as I kiss her tiny forehead.

Carlisle and Esme finish cleaning up and tending to Rose while I walk downstairs to one of the very comfortable sofas. Lillian sighs in her slumber and I hold her just a little closer.

So suddenly I jump the front door opens and in walks everyone who was missing from this almost perfect moment. They are dirty and their clothes are torn, my eyes take in a few healing wounds but they are all there.

Jasper is staring at me with a strange look on his face and as much as I want to decipher it another introduction needs to be made first. I take in the giant with the gaping mouth, otherwise known as Emmett. His leg is wrapped in something and there is debris in his hair but his eyes have never left the blonde babe in my arms.

I approach him slowly just in case the smell of his daughter set him off but as I came closer his eyes only grew bigger in wonderment.

"Emmett, would you like to meet your daughter?"

And then, beyond all scientific explanation, Emmett did what many fathers do. The poor bastard fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: So everyone was surprised at Emmett's err reaction. But if anyone would bend vampire rules to make a scene it would be him I think. That's why we loves him long time. Hope you guys enjoy xx

Ch 17

JPOV

I took a second to glance at Emmett, passed out with splinters of the wooden floor he just destroyed flying into the air throwing out a scent of timber and wax. But that second was all I could spare and my eyes immediately found Bella again.

She was worried about Emmett, even as Peter and Garret went to his aid, a small crinkle in her brow. But she never stopped her gentle sway of the baby in her arms.

She looked so_ natural _holding her goddaughter. They were both freshly bathed with pink skin and damp hair. Finally she took her eyes off of the mound on the floor, looked around at our ragged group, and then met my gaze.

"You're here. You're all here." Her voice shook with the myriad of emotions she was feeling, but most of all love and relief.

"Promised you we would darlin' and I always keep my promises." I went to take a step towards her but she stepped back. The pain of rejection shot through me. After everything that had happened I needed her in my arms more than my next meal.

"Bella?" I heard my own strangled voice.

"You guys don't want to eat the baby do you?" Her voice was so strong it was almost an accusation. I stared at her incredulously and heard a few snorts behind me.

"Um, sug, she smells a bit human but more like a yummy perfume then food. How often do you chug down bottles of Chanel No 5?" Charlotte answered.

The tension left Bella's shoulders and I was finally able to go to her, to hold her. Her smell was mixed with the soap the Cullen's used but it was still her, still that mix of sweet and stormy.

"Are you guys really all ok? What happened?"

At that moment Carlisle came down the stairs and knelt down next to Emmett. His worry and confusion were taking over the air in the spacious room, drowning out all the warm and fuzzies.

"I think he will be ok." I offered. My guess was based on nothing but hope since not even emotions were coming from the man who was as still as a statue.

"Vampires do not faint Jasper. Unfortunately we also do not have vitals that can be checked in the traditional sense either." I didn't need my gift to hear the frustration and fear in his usually calm voice.

Bella giggled. "Look I love Em but he's not always the best at handling the heavy stuff. Start saying something like 'grizzlies' or 'boobs' in his ear and I bet he's up in no time."

Chuckles spread around the room and started to quiet before Garret walked over to us and bowed deeply towards Bella.

"Miss Bella it is a pleasure to meet you finally and to see that nothing about you has been exaggerated."

Bella of course blushed to her hairline but stuck her hand out and mumbled a 'thanks', which just set the room to laughing again. No one understood her delusional self image, me least of all.

A particularly loud scream erupted from Rose and every vampire in the room flinched remembering their own transformation. No matter how many decades passed, the memory of the excruciating pain of the change refuses to fade. The only one not cowering was Bella who's attention was back on the baby.

"Whats her name darlin'?"

"Lillian." She replied softly.

"Lillian?"Emmett mumbled shocking the Hell out of all of us.

"Help me get this big bastard up, my arm's still healing." Peter said gruffly while reluctantly letting go of Char.

We each reached out and took one arm, pulling the giant man to his knees. His eyes were unfocused and his neck looked like it was made out of limp spaghetti but he was definitely in the land of the living again.

"Huh, guess he has something he loves more than boobs now," muttered Bella. I went to give her a dry smirk before Emmett started swivelling his head around saying boobs over and over. She shot me a crooked grin that said 'told ya' loud and clear. God how I love her.

It took another three minutes to get him upright and saying more than boobs but as soon as that happened his eyes were on his tiny daughter. I felt the absolute awe coming from him and the overpowering love.

I felt so conflicted watching him explore his new child, breathe her in, and stroke her cheek. The moment I walked in and saw Bella cradling a child a part of my mind had been picturing the possibility of her doing that with a baby of our own.

My hands could almost feel the swell of her belly beneath them. I could almost see her radiant smile as our baby grew, or her furrowed brow when picking out how to decorate a nursery. She would be the world's best mother, loving and kind, while fiercely protective. A lioness with her golden cub.

The problem was there was no way to guarantee Bella would survive the birth even if she agreed to be changed. I couldn't bring myself to wish for anything that would put her in danger, and so would never ask that of her, but a small secret piece of me will always wonder what that would be like.

When the proud papa started to finally let others hold little Lillian Bella laid her hand on my arm and motioned for me to sit down with her. Her warm hand on me was not enough so I pulled her until she was in my lap, with my arms caging her in and my head buried into the crook of her slender neck.

"I'm so happy to have you back Jasper. I was so scared." She pressed a kiss to the top of my head and again to my lips when I raised my head to look at her.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

I sighed deeply, not wanting the earlier events of the day to mar all the happiness in the room. It had not been pretty.

"Char got caught running after Victoria. She thought it would just be her and James, but there were more wolves and they cornered her. They took her to a cave up in the mountains which made things hard. They had the advantage of the landscape.

"Luckily they didn't kill her outright, preferring to use her as bait. Em and Garret went up and over the back of the mountain to try and surprise them. Peter and I went head on to try and lure them out."

Bella gasped and held me tight. I rubbed her back and kissed her throat to calm her. If she kept squeezing my stone body so hard I was afraid she'd rip open the stitches in her shoulder. Not a great idea in a house full of emotionally drained vampires. I placed a kiss there too, silently asking her not to injure herself. Her grip loosened the tiniest bit.

"Peter and I went in first and the fight started. There was blood and fur flying around, Peter almost lost a limb or two. Em and Garret followed once the wolves were good and confused."

I swallowed hard hating the piece of news I had to deliver. " Bella I'm sorry to tell you this but one of the wolves did not survive."

"Who?" her shaky voice asked.

"Leah said his name was Quil. Did you know him?" Her sadness was so dense he must have been a friend.

"Not really. I met him once or twice when he came to see Leah. How is she? Is she ok?"

I was confused. "If you didn't know him why are you so sad?"

"It wasn't his fault Jasper! That uber-bitch and James the cocksucker are the ones who need to pay a price. And he was so young, maybe seventeen. The entire pack will be mourning over this."

I grabbed her face and kissed her, consumed her like she was my last meal. She was so good, so true and kind and strong. When I finally released her she looked a little dazed and I allowed myself a cocky grin at being the cause. She shook her beautiful head and sent me an impressive glare.

"No fair Whitlock. Now what about Leah?"

"Physically she's not bad. The wolves heal very fast and in her case that was the problem. Someone at the hospital will have to re-break her broken arm and set it again." 

A violent shudder ran through Bella and I gave her a questioning look. "Sorry, that just sounds horrible. Breaking it once is more then enough. You said physically. How is she otherwise?"

"She's a mess, over what happened, over Quil, and she was very worried about you. I admit I wasn't too happy when I heard your secretary was a shifter," Bella shot me a not so friendly look," but after all of this I change my stance. I can't hate anyone that loves you like she does."

She snuggled into my chest and her words were muffled. If not for my vampiric senses I never would have heard her asking about the fate of the vampires.

"Victoria is dead. Once Char got freed she was, uh, ready to work out some of her frustration. She actually teamed up with Leah on that one. Think they might become friends." I huffed still amazed how well those two bounced off each other.

"They're at least war buddies if you think about it." Bella's voice was quiet and while I felt her fear at the still unanswered question I heard her smile in her enchanting voice at her two friends finding kindred spirits in each other in these regrettable circumstances.

"Bella, James got away."

"I figured as much." Her uninjured shoulder lifted in a shrug.

"I'm so sorry darling. At first Peter and Em had him then two wolves attacked Peter. Em tried to keep him cornered but got his leg ripped off."

"It's not your fault Major. An evil man like James must be good at escape if he's been walking around free all these years. I mean, you can't tell me he hasn't made anyone else want to turn him into a candle."

I lifted her face until our eyes met. "I will protect you Bella, I give you my word."

Second passed, then turned into minutes. She studied my face, looking for something. If she only told me what she wanted I would give it to her.

You want my heart? Ill cut it out of my chest and gift wrap it for you. My body, my soul, the stars, the fucking Siberian wilderness. Just ask. All of these thoughts were displayed in my emotions and I pushed them to her urging her on.

"Jasper I think you need to change me."

Well shit.


End file.
